Coming Home
by somuchlovexoxo
Summary: Follow Riley and Maya as young adults as they make difficult life choices that surprise their friends and families. Joshaya/Rucas.
1. Coming Home

Hey everyone, this is my new one shot series based around my one shot "Coming Home" from my "So Much Love xoxo" requests and feel free to go over there and leave some requests. I would love to give you guys a full blown story based around "Coming Home" but my ideas are so scattered that I feel I wouldn't do it justice so I hope doing a one shot collection based around "Coming Home" will be okay. Some will take place before "Coming Home" and some will take place after. I have tons of ideas and I'll even take suggestions or ideas you want me to write that involves this family and their love ones. Unfortunately the one shots won't be in order but I'll always try to include the age range and if it takes place right before or after one of the other one shots if I feel the need to. The first two one shots are reposts.

I would like to send out a huge thank you to Volleyballer82 for requesting this one-shot that inspired this collection of one-shots.

I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Enjoy!

 **Coming Home(Repost)**

"Penny! Come on, sweetie. Everyone is on their way then it's time to go!"

Riley yelled towards her daughter's room. "Hi, Baby," she smiled as she zipped up her newborn son's pants made out of a pair of her husband's old cameo pants. "Are you excited to meet your Daddy?" she asked, as her heart began to melt that the moment she was waiting for was finally about to happen. "I know he is so excited to meet you, Aussie. He was sad that he couldn't be here the day you were born," she murmured, herself becoming a little emotional at the memory of him missing welcoming their son into the world in person but quickly pushed it away. At least they were blessed that he was able to be there with her through Skype and the connection worked amazingly.

She picked her son up, gently patting him on the back. Her son, Austin, was hands down a Matthews when it came to looks, reminding her so much of her baby brother but their recently turned three year old daughter, Penelope, was a splitting image of her father that at times could bring tears to her eyes when she was really missing him. She laid her son down in his bassinet before calling her daughter over.

"Penelope come on we need to wipe off a day from the board," she told her daughter as Penelope bounce into the room with her blonde hair up in a headband also made from the same pants use to make Austin's pants. She lead her daughter over to the board giving her daughter the eraser to erase another line off of the countdown to Daddy comes home board.

"Mommy, look! No more lines."

Riley dropped down to be eye level with her daughter, "Yeah, do you know what that means?"

"Daddy's coming home?" Penelope whispered, her eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, baby, Daddy is coming home today,"

Riley smiled wide when her daughter's eyes lit up fully at the fact that her Daddy was coming home. Her daughter threw her arms around her.

Riley looked up fighting back tears. "Are you happy?"

Penelope nodded against her mother, her smile just as wide as her mother's. "I get to see my Daddy today."

"You do," she said, holding her daughter a little tighter only letting go at the sound of knocking and the front door opening.

"Hello!"

"Joshy!" Penelope screamed, taking off in the direction of her uncle.

"Penny!"

Riley smiled at her daughter's excitement at seeing her uncle and couldn't be more thankful that both Maya and Josh willingly changed their lives to be there for her and her children during Lucas's deployment. Not only just those two but their whole group of friends bend over backwards while Lucas was away and would forever be grateful.

"You ready?" Maya asked from her spot in the doorway.

Riley looked around her home one last time making sure all the welcome home decorations were up and that Farkle, Smackle and

Zay would easily be able to find everything else to set up the rest and start on the food while they were all picking up Lucas from the airport.

"My husband's finally coming home today," Riley breathed out, smiling to herself before looking over her shoulder at her best friend.

"You bet."

 **XOXOXOX**

Riley followed behind everyone dressed in their red, white and blue into the airport, holding Austin in his car seat wrapped up in his American Flag blanket as Cory lifted Penelope up onto his shoulder as she waved her little American flag in the air. She needed a second to take in everything. It wasn't until Maya looked back at her when noticed how far back she had drifted. She watched her best friend tap her husband's shoulder, and him bend down so she could whisper something in his ear before walking over to her.

"You okay?"

Riley nodded, pressing her lips together, remaining quiet for only a moment. "I'm more than okay. I'm moments away from seeing my husband in over six months and he is going to meet our son for the first time while my daughter is getting back her favorite person in the world."

Maya nodded, giving her best friend a smile as she held back her tears.

"Don't cry," Riley ordered. "Because if you start crying you know I will lose it and I don't want to ruin my makeup before seeing my hubby," she said causing the two to chuckle.

"I can't help it," Maya fanned her eyes. "I'm just so happy for you and your kids that he is finally home."

Riley looked at her lately over emotional best friend, questionably. "Are you...?"

"Am I...?"

Riley's eyes narrowed in, she had been waiting for Maya to announce she was pregnant from the day she came through the bay window when they were eighteen years old asking her to come to the courthouse with her so her and Josh could get married and was still shocked "I'm pregnant" has still yet to come out of the blonde's mouth over four years later.

Riley nodded, giving her a knowing look, "I'm letting this go right now because I know we don't have much time but we will be having a serious discussion later."

Maya playfully rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder as the two joined the rest of the gang. Riley bend down taking her son out of his car seat getting him ready to meet his father.

Her heart started to pound faster in her chest as people started to cheer and clap around the airport at the sight of those dressed in uniform. Her eyes instantly locking eyes with her husband. A huge smile coming to both faces.

"Daddy!"

Riley fought her tears when their daughter scream and took off running when she saw Lucas headed their way. She watched Lucas pick her up and lifted her in the air before bringing her down for a bear hug. She slowly made her way over to him after giving the two a moment. "I think I have someone here who wants to meet you."

Lucas adjusted Penelope into one of his arms so he could a better look at his son and take him in his other arm and hand Penelope to Riley.

He stared down at his son for a moment before placing a kiss on Austin's forehead before looking up at Riley, "He's perfect."

Riley nodded, smiling. "You see your Daddy, Aussie?" she cooed, before looking up at Lucas in the eyes. "Welcome home, baby."

Lucas placed a soft kiss on Riley's lips. "Glad to be home."

Riley stayed close to Lucas as he greeted everyone else while keeping hold of their son. She placed Penelope on the ground, grabbing one of her hands to hold as Lucas grabbed the other. The four walking out of the airport together as a completed family.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Hey, do any of y'all need a beer?" Riley asked through the kitchen window, taking in her husband and friends sitting around the fire in their backyard.

"I do!" Both Zay and Lucas, holding up their empty beers.

"Maya? Josh? Farkle? Smackle?"

"We're good," Josh answered for him and Maya.

"I guess I could use another," Farkle said, examining his more than half empty beer.

Smackle held her full beer up, "I'm okay."

Riley couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she joined her friends around the fire, passing out the beers to those who requested one. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap as she took a big gulp of her own beer.

The group stayed up laughing and joking into the early morning hours.

"I want to thank you guys for being at our sides through this whole deployment," Lucas began, wanting to get this off of his chest.

"I know this would have been a thousand times harder without all of your love and support and knowing you guys were here for Riley and our children while I was across seas made thing easier on me and I know it made things easier on her as well."

"Hey man, it was no problem," Zay let him know, patting him on the back as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we would have been here even if you told us not to be," Maya agreed, from her spot on Josh's lap as her head rested in the crook of his neck with her eyes closed.

A smile came to Riley's face, her eyes on the placement of Josh's hand on Maya's stomach and the water bottle at the bottom of Josh's feet that belong to Maya pretty much confirming her earlier suspicion.

"But you didn't have to be so from the bottom of my heart, thank you-"

"No, we should be the ones thanking you for serving our country, so thank you," Farkle interrupted, getting nods from everyone else. "And thank you Riley as well for having to go through six months without your husband at your side. I think people tend to forget that behind every solider there is a family that is left behind that has to hold down the fort while their love ones are gone."

"So how about a big round of cheers for everyone?" Lucas said, holding up his beer, getting everyone but Maya to lift up their own.

"Cheers!"


	2. This Is About Us

This is a one shot about Josh and Maya deciding to get married and Riley's reaction. Take place before Coming Home.

Sorry for any mistakes/grammar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Enjoy!

 **This Is About Us(Repost)**

"What?!"

"Josh and I are getting married tomorrow."

"What?!"

"You've heard me the first three times."

Riley stood still, staring at her best friend, stunned, as Maya sat sure by her words at the bay window.

"You're going to marry my uncle?"

Maya nodded, a huge smile on her face. "I'm becoming your aunt tomorrow."

"I think I need to sit down." Riley walked over to her bed, flopping down on it.

"I really want you there," Maya told her sincerely.

Riley tried to wrap her mind around her best friend's words. "Why are you going to the court house? And how come you aren't telling your mom? Or Shawn? Or anyone else-oh my God! You're pregnant!"

"Shh!" Maya hushed her, standing up. "Your mom and dad are like right there and no I'm not pregnant. They wouldn't understand and Josh and I don't want the big fancy wedding. I have this simple white lace long sleeve skater dress that I'm going to wear and Josh is wearing a nice shirt and pants. We don't care about the wedding. The only thing that is important to us is the fact that we get to be married to each other for the rest of our lives. This is about us. We're ready for this huge commitment."

Riley stood up and started to pace, "Maya this is crazy. You know that right? You are only eighteen and in case you have forgotten you are still in high school. If you're ready now you will be ready next month after we graduate from high school," she stressed.

Maya nodded, "I know, but you have to understand Josh and I have talked about this. We've planned our future together and we want it to start as soon as possible and that's tomorrow. We don't expect anyone to understand or even support our decision. We are getting married for us because we know what is best for us but you are my best friend and I want you by my side tomorrow when I marry the love of my life like I'm going to be by your side the day you marry Lucas."

Riley stared at her best friend in disbelief, "You're really going to marry uncle Josh tomorrow whether I or anyone else like it or not."

Maya nodded, "Yeah," she smiled. "I'm marrying Josh. I've thought everything through. I love Josh and I'm going to marry him tomorrow and no one is going to stop me. But I really want you there," she repeated some of her words from earlier.

Riley stared at her best friend before speaking after what seemed like forever "What color do you want me to wear?"

A huge smile came to Maya's face as she jumped up and down before pulling Riley into a hug.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?"

"I'm not. I promise."

 **XOXOXOXO**

"Josh, are you out of your mind?!"

Josh took in a deep breath before speaking, looking up for a slight second, "Yes."

Riley looked a little appalled at his answer. "If you know that then why are you marrying Maya tomorrow?"

"Because I'm not out of my mind when it comes to Maya. I'm marrying her tomorrow for the same reason you are planing a future with Lucas. I love her and our future begins tomorrow."

"But can't it wait until like a year or two or I don't know at least after graduation?"

"Riley, we're ready to be husband and wife. We know it's not going to be easy and we are going to have hard times and we are young. I'm a college student and she is about to graduate high school but we are ready to face life together. We are ready to face whatever the future throws at us together."

"Is she pregnant? She has to be. This is the only reason you two would be rushing to get married."

Josh chuckled, shaking his head, "I can assure you, Maya isn't pregnant nor do we plan on having a baby until Maya graduates from college unless we choose otherwise which is up to us but that is our plan when it comes to children at the moment. We are waiting."

Riley sighed, "Where will you two live?" she questioned.

"In my apartment."

"With Andrew?"

"Yes, and Andrew's girlfriend then once I graduate and we will find a place of our own if we want. Riley, I wouldn't be doing this if I had any doubt the two of us weren't ready. I know it's not ideal but we're ready."

"We are," Maya agreed, walking in the room and standing by Josh's side as he laced their fingers together and lifting her hand to place a soft kiss on it.

A small smile came to Riley's lips as she watched the two look at each other with love. Who was she to question their love? They were both adults, yes she knew this was crazy and so did they but they could make their own decisions. She wasn't going to stand in their way instead she was going to be one of the ones that supported their crazy love. "You two really just want to be married?"

The two nodded, smiling. "Yeah," Josh answered for both of them.

Riley nodded her own head, watching the two, before speaking again.

"Who's telling Shawn?"


	3. There Is No Baby

This is the first new one-shot of the series and it takes place a little after "This Is About Us".

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **There's No Baby**

Maya walked into her parent's house to see both of them in the living room silently waiting for her. She instantly felt the tension in the air as both of her parent's eyes were on her the moment she arrived.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, nervously, setting her book bag and purse down.

"Come sit, we need to talk," Katy ordered, her eyes on her daughter, gesturing towards the empty love seat.

Maya looked back and forth between her parents before listening to her mother and taking a seat. She waited for one of them to break the silence before making any move or saying anything that could incriminate her. She was carrying a huge secret and knew when it came out her parents weren't going to be happy.

"Do you have something you need to tell us?" Shawn asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the entertainment stand.

Maya swallowed, she once again glanced back and forth between her mom and dad. She wondered if they knew about her and Josh. She pressed her lips together, "I'm not sure," she answered, shrugging. "Do you have something you want to ask me?"

"Maya-"

"Where's your husband?" Katy asked, sharply, getting straight to the point from her spot on the chair as she held up her daughter's marriage license.

Maya's eyes went wide as her heart sunk. "You went through my stuff?"

"I went to put your laundry away and noticed more than half of your clothes were gone and then I saw this on your desk."

"So you read it?"

"So it's true? You and Josh are married?" Shawn asked, looking at his daughter.

Maya bit her lip, taking in a deep breath. "I can explain."

"Oh sweetie, we know you got some explaining to do like what the hell were you thinking? You're married?! And you didn't tell us," Katy snapped.

Maya ran her hand over her face. "I-we were going to tell you," she stressed, running her hand through her hair. She couldn't believe her parents found out this way. "Josh and I were just waiting until after Graduation. This is the last way I wanted you to find out."

"After Graduation?!"

"Mom, calm down, Graduation isn't that far away. It's only two weeks away. We were going to tell you guys right away but then we realized Josh's parents would be in town for Graduation and we thought that would be the perfect time to tell everyone at once. It's not that big of a deal-"

Katy couldn't believe her daughter. "Not that big of a deal! You're married-"

"Are you pregnant?" Shawn cut his wife off, trying to keep things calm as he tried to remain calm himself.

Maya shook her head, "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Katy asked, sharply.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes! Right now is not the time to have an attitude. Are you pregnant?"

"No Mom, I'm not pregnant! And I'm sure, " Maya answered, frustrated. "Josh and I waited and we've been careful so it would be just as a big of a shock to me as it is to you if I were but I can assure you that I'm not."

"If you're not pregnant then why in the world would you get married in a blink of an eye?" Shawn questioned, trying to understand what Josh and Maya were thinking.

Maya scrunched her face up, offended, "Would being pregnant be the only logical reason for me to get married?'

"Yes, you're eighteen and still in high school so yes, unfortunately it would be one of the more logical reasons."

"I know I'm eighteen and in high school and no I'm not pregnant but I got married because I love Josh and want to spend the rest of my life with him. Yes we are young and could have waited but we didn't want that. We decided as a couple we wanted to get married now because we love each other and are ready to make that commitment to each other."

"Do you know how crazy you sound?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand! That's why I didn't tell you before I married Josh."

Katy put her hands on her hip. "Maya Penelope H-"

"Matthews. It's Maya Penelope Matthews now," Maya corrected, earning a glare from her mother.

Katy shook her head, "Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes. Do you hear me?"

Katy's mouth dropped as she looked from her daughter to her husband.

"Yes we hear you," Shawn cut back in. "You tell us what happens now. You and Josh are married. So, are you moving into Josh's apartment with his roommates?"

Maya nodded, "That's the plan."

"How are you going to support yourselves?"

"We both have jobs," Maya pointed out. "And we both are going to work as many hours as we can in the summertime and save money and when fall come around we will work part time and go to school. We know it's going to be tough but we are going to get through it together."

Shawn nodded, glad that they at least tried to come up with a plan but knew it wasn't going to be that easy on them. "When did you plan on fully moving in with Josh?"

"After Graduation."

"Okay."

Katy shook her head, keeping her tears at bay. "We are suppose to be okay with this? You got married and didn't tell us. We missed out on one of the biggest days of your life and we are suppose to be okay with this? I didn't get to take you wedding dress shopping or see you in a wedding dress. Shawn didn't get to walk you down the aisle and we are suppose to be okay with this? You took that away from us because you and Josh thought it would be a good idea to go down to the courthouse and get married and we are suppose to sit back and be okay with everything."

Maya sighed. "I'm sorry you didn't get the big wedding you dreamed for me, okay?" She knew this would hurt her mom but wanted her mother to understand how she felt and what she wanted. "But I didn't want the big wedding. I never cared about the wedding. I want the marriage with Josh. I want to go through the ups and downs of life with Josh. I want to take on the world with him at my side. I didn't need to have the big party in a fancy white gown. I just wanted to marry the man that I love who I plan on spending the rest of my life with that's all that mattered to me. Not the wedding."

Shawn nodded, making eye contact with his wife before speaking and looking at his daughter, "This was your decision and your mother and I are going to have to respect it whether we like it or not so there is no point of arguing. What's done is done. We all have to live with it and accept it. You and Josh are now a married couple and we will be at your side and support your decision and be there for you and Josh the best way we can."

Maya looked over at Shawn shocked, "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Shawn nodded, before both of them looked over at his wife.

Katy pressed her lips together, before breathing out. "Yeah, really," she agreed, a little reluctantly, sitting down next to her daughter. "I may not agree with what you and Josh did but I'll try to respect your decision," she told her daughter, getting a slight smile from her. "And it does make it a little easier to know you marry a good guy."

A full smile came to Maya's face at the thought of her husband. "I did." She let out a breath of relief. She was happy to have the weight off of her shoulder of hiding her marriage and now she could be the truly happy married women she was out in the open. "Thanks for supporting me in my decision. You don't have to worry, Josh and I know what we got into the day we got married. We know it's going to be hard but we want to do it together and I'm happy."

Katy slowly nodded, "That's all I want in life is for you to be happy."

"And I am happy. I know not much time has gone by since I married Josh but I have no regrets."

"Good," Katy said, giving her daughter a small smile.

"Alright," Shawn clapped his hands together. "How about you call that husband of your's and I say we go out for dinner to celebrate your two's marriage and so I can have a little talk with my new son-in-law."

Maya looked over at her father questionably. "Only if you promise to be nice," she demanded, raising her eyebrows.

"I promise," Shawn smiled, holding his right hand up. "I just want to make sure he knows what I expect of him since he is now responsible for protecting and taking care of you. I know Josh is a good guy and I trust him with you but it's my duty as your father."

Maya playfully rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Okay, I'll call him," she agreed, knowing there was no way out of talking Shawn out of going into overprotective dad mode and giving Josh a lecture. He may not have been her father all of her life but he was the best father she could ask for. "Thanks for supporting us and I know we won't let you guys down," she told them, leaning over and kissing her mom on the cheek before walking over to kiss Shawn's cheek. She started to walk towards what would soon be her old bedroom and could feel her parent's eyes on her.

"One more thing there really is no baby?"

Maya laughed, shaking her head, looking back at her parents. She wonder if it was really that shocking she wasn't pregnant. "There's no baby."

 **I hope everyone one enjoyed. Please leave me your thoughts and let me know if you like the idea of this one-shot series and if I should continue or not and also if you have any suggestions or ideas you would like to see happen. I know right now there has been more Joshaya when the main one-shot is Rucas but don't worry I have one-shots planned around Rucas as well. Until next time xoxo.**


	4. My life My choice

Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. IT CONTAINS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE ABOUT THIS STORY.**

My Life. My Choice.

Maya opened her apartment door to her best friend rushing by passed her.

"Is Josh home?"

Maya looked at her friend questioningly as she closed the door. "No-"

"Is Andrew?"

"No-"

"Is Jas-"

"I'm home alone," Maya cut her off, watching relief wash over her best friend. "Riley, what's going on?" she asked as she followed her best friend into her bedroom.

"Shut the door. We can't risk it."

Maya raised her eyebrows at her best friend but did as she was told. "Okay, now, can you tell me what's going on?"

Riley turned to look at her best friend before opening up her purse and slowly revealing a pregnancy test. "This."

Maya's eyes went wide before she shook her head, chuckling. "Riley, honey, I'm not pregnant when I told you I was suffering from a stomach virus, I really was."

"You may have been suffering from a stomach virus but I believe I'm suffering from this," Riley said, holding the test up higher.

Maya's mouth dropped open as she stood there stun for a moment. "You and Huckleberry?"

Riley nodded.

"You're pregnant?"

Riley winced. "I'm late, like really late."

"Wow," Maya breathed out. "Okay, so you don't know for sure?"

Riley shook her head.

"Okay," Maya nodded, nervously. "You need to take the test so we know and we can figure out what to do next."

"That's what I'm here for. I didn't want.."

"I understand," Maya nodded.

"Wish me luck?"

"Good luck."

Maya watched her best friend walk into her bathroom before going over to her bed to closed her book and put away the makeup products she had lying out on her bed that she was planning on doing first impression on later for her Youtube channel to make way just in case Riley had a breakdown and needed a nap.

"Now we wait," Riley said as she walked back in and sat down. She glanced around her best friend and uncle's bedroom and still couldn't believe the two were married. Her eyes fell on a picture she took of the two embracing in a hug as Maya beamed while Josh kissed her cheek in front of the courthouse on their wedding day on the nightstand. "How are things between you and Uncle Josh?" she asked, feeling the two hadn't been able to spend much time alone since her and her uncle got married. She didn't mind. She knew the two were in the honeymoon stage and enjoying every minute they had free together which wasn't much lately with both in college and working. She watched a small smile come to her best friend's face.

"Great, I didn't think I could love him any more than I did but I do."

"So marriage is everything you thought it would be and more?"

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "It's definitely has it's ups and downs but that's expected, right? We are newlyweds and we're trying to figure out this marriage things and it's been harder than I thought it would be," she admitted, softly.

Riley nodded. She didn't have to be married to know marriage wasn't easy.

"But Josh has been amazing and it definitely helps that everyone is standing behind us. My Mom is finally over the shock of me getting married and now is happy especially since I agreed to do the vow renewal on mine and Josh's one year anniversary so she gets to see me in a white gown and Shawn walk me down the aisle like she wants," Maya added, with an eye roll.

"I knew they would. You and Josh are happy and even though you haven't been marry long you two are showing people that you guys are making your marriage work. That's what everyone wants even if you shocked them by getting married. They want you two to make it."

Maya nodded, "We are and we will. I don't regret marrying Josh at all because I believe in us and in our love. I love being able to wake up to him every morning and go to sleep with him every night. I feel safe in his arms and know he would do anything for me like I would for him. I love the small things like being able to call him my husband when I introduce him to the big things like us trying figure out what steps to take next in our lives."

Riley smiled, listening to her best friend talk about her marriage.

"Right now, I do hate we don't have a lot of time together because of school and work and it's making us argue more than I would like but we are still happy and making it work and finding ways to make sure we have a little time for each other even though I feel it's not enough and that's why," she began, swallowing. "I'm thinking about not returning to NYU after this semester is over with."

Riley's eyes went wide as she thought her best friend had loss her mind. "What?! You are dropping out to spend time with Josh?"

"No," Maya shook her head before pondering for a moment. "Well, I mean, yes, kind of. It will definitely make it easier to have time to spend with Josh but my Youtube channel has really started to take off. So, I was thinking of taking some time off from school and really concentrating on my channel instead of only when I have free time from school or waitressing so I can see what happens. I can make videos when Josh has a class or is at work so when he comes home it will allow me to have more time to spend with him."

Riley wasn't sure how she felt about her best friend's plan. She felt it was risky and if it failed it could make more trouble for the newlywed couple. "What does Josh think?" she asked.

"At first he was a little hesitant," she admitted. "He knows how important school is and he doesn't really like the part of putting our lives out there on the internet for people to see but he supports my decision. He understands this is an opportunity that not everyone has and I have it."

"What do you think your parents are going to say?"

"It doesn't matter what they say just like when it came to me marrying Josh. This is my life. My choice. And if I want to quit school to try Youtube then I will. It's not like I don't plan on going back to school eventually because I do. I know this Youtube path isn't forever. "

Riley sighed, knowing just like when Maya made her mind up about marrying Josh there was no way of talking her out of it just like there would be no way of talking her out of chasing this Youtube dream. "Okay, if that's what you want then you should do it."

"It is," Maya nodded.

"So, do you think the 'my life, my choice' thing will work if I'm pregnant on my parents?" she asked.

Maya shrugged, giving her best friend a sympathy look. "You and Huckleberry are meant to be and things in life happen that you don't plan but you two can make it. You have to believe in your love and you are going to have to be strong together because people will talk and not believe in your relationship and question your decisions and believe that you are ruining your life but like I said this is your life."

"Do you think if you and Josh were to have a baby right now it would ruin your life?"

Maya shook her head, a small smile coming to her face, "No. It would definitely change our plans but Josh and I would deal with it together like you and Huckleberry will."

"The difference between us is you and Josh are married and Lucas and I aren't. The next step for you two is a baby."

"I don't think that matters. Lucas is a good guy. I know he will be at your side if you are. We aren't even a hundred percent sure you are pregnant. Should we look?"

Riley nodded. The two walked into the bathroom. Riley took a deep breath before looking down at the test as Maya stood in the doorway. Riley looked over at her best friend and nodded.

Maya stood still, waiting for her Riley to react to the big news before she made any type of movement. She watched Riley put the test back in the box and walk pass her back into her bedroom and out to the living room. She quietly followed. "Are you okay?" she asked, softly, waiting for the news to sink in more to get a real reaction out of Riley.

Riley swallowed, sitting down on the couch. "I have to be. I'm going to have a baby."

Maya nodded. She watched as her best friend's hand went to her still flat stomach. "You know I'm here for you no matter what."

"I know," Riley nodded. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mommy."

"Me either," Maya breathed out, taking her best friend's hand and giving it a squeeze before sitting down on the chair. "You know I've always wanted to be aunt but did you have to make me a great aunt so fast?" she joked, causing the two to bust out laughing.

The two were cut off by the opening of the front door and tired looking Josh walking in.

"Hey Gorgeous," Josh greets his wife, kissing her forehead before acknowledging Riley. "Niece," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to take a shower and try to wake up some."

Maya smiled watching her husband. She waited until she heard the door closed behind him before speaking. "I'm sorry I didn't know he would be home so early and you don't worry I won't say anything. It's not my place to tell."

Riley nodded, giving her a small smile before both of their eyes went wide when realization hit them where the pregnancy test was.

"The pregnancy test," Maya hissed as they both stood up, wondering what to do but before they could do anything a confused Josh entered back in the room.

"What's this?" Josh asked, holding up the pregnancy test box that contained the positive pregnancy test.

The best friends looked at each other.

"Maya?"

Maya looked over at her husband as her mouth hung open before glancing back at her friend and looking at her husband again. "Hmm, It's my-"

"It's mine, uncle Josh."

Josh narrowed his eyebrows, confused, "Your's?"

Riley nodded.

Josh looked at his wife for confirmation and Maya slowly nodded. "We aren't having a baby?"

Maya shook her head, "We're waiting," she murmured, watching her husband's reaction closely.

Josh nodded, his eyes on his wife before looking over at his niece. "Are you okay?"

"Let's hope so."

 **XOXOXOX**

Riley sat in her room, waiting for doom. She was thankful her roommate was out of town for the weekend and didn't have to worry about her coming home. Lucas texted and told her he would be over within fifteen minutes and she knew she had to tell him right away to get it off of her chest and to make sure she didn't chicken out. Her heart started to pound faster at the sound of someone knocking on her dorm door. She swallowed, "Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself, standing up to answer.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile, pecking his lips.

"Hey," he greet back, walking over to her bed.

Riley bit her lip, confused watching the back of Lucas as he walked over and sat down on her bed. Her heart sunk when she saw Lucas stare straight ahead as his mind was somewhere else. Maybe today wasn't the day to tell him. No. She told herself. You have to do it today. This is too big and life changing to keep it to yourself. Just get it over and tell him. Her mind pumping her up. She looked over at her boyfriend. It's now or never.

"I have something I need to tell you."

Lucas looked up at Riley, swallowing. "I have something I need to tell you as well."

Riley bit her lip, as her heart sunk deeper because by the look in Lucas's eyes it wasn't good news. "Okay. Why, don't you go first."

Lucas remained quiet making Riley more nervous by the minute. He sighed before he finally spoke, "Riley, you're not going to like this," he began, making Riley's breathing get caught in her throat. "I'm dropping out of NYU to join the military."

Riley sat stun, not sure if she heard him correctly. This can't be real. First, Maya. Now, Lucas. What is it with the people in her life wanting to quit school? "You're what?"

"I'm dropping out of NYU. I want to join the military," Lucas repeated. "I haven't been happy at NYU and I feel this is my calling. I have to go with my gut and my gut is calling me to serve our great country."

Riley turned away from Lucas to regain her composure. She couldn't believe Lucas would just drop this bomb on her without talking to her about it. He never said a word to her about wanting to join the military or that he was so unhappy at NYU. She turned back to face the man she loved. The father of her unborn baby. She needed to do what was best for their relationship and more importantly their baby.

"I'm sorry," he said, softly. "I know this is a shock-"

"You think?"

Lucas swallowed, shaking his head. "Riley, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you how I was feeling and I know with me being in the military things are going to be hard. That's why," Lucas took in a deep breath and Riley felt her heart drop even further if that was possible at the look in his eye. " I love you enough to let you go-"

Riley shook her head, "Lucas stop!"

"No, Riley, I mean it. I'm going to be gone. Months at a time. I would never expect you to put your life on hold for me and wait around-"

"Lucas-"

"Riley this is for the best-"

"I'm pregnant."

"-and I know it's going to be hard-what?" Lucas stopped mid-sentence, looking over at Riley in disbelief. "Did you say you were pregnant?"

Riley nodded, biting her lip. "I took a test over Maya and Josh's and it came back positive."

Lucas remain quiet as the new sunk in for him. "Holy shit," he breathed out, sitting down on Riley's bed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to have the baby."

Lucas nodded, as his mind raced on what to do. He knew he had to take on his responsibilities. There was no way in hell he was walking from Riley and their baby. He could stay at NYU so he wouldn't have to miss out on anything.

"And you are going to join the military like you planned-"

"But-"

"No buts. Lucas, if this is really your dream then we can make it work. This is our life. Our choices. We get to decide the next steps for us. Is this all a shock? Yes but I'll support you anyway I can. I saw it in your eyes how much you want to join the military. It means a lot to you and I'm going to be at your side."

"It's going to be tough" Lucas murmured. "I'm going to be away a lot."

Riley nodded. "I know," she agreed. "We will work it out. We will come up with plan for what is best for our family."

Lucas stared at the woman he loved more than anything. "We can do it," he said causing Riley to nod and smile. "I want to give you and our baby the best life I can."

"And you will. It's me, you and our baby. Us three are going to take on the world together."

Riley laced their fingers together. Some of Maya's words replaying in her head. Believe in your love. Stay strong. She knew this pregnancy wasn't going to be easy and with Lucas joining the military they had a long hard road together but they could make it. She believed in their love and knew because of it they could stay strong and take on anything thrown at them.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot. I know it wasn't the best but please leave me a review with your thoughts. Now onto the author's note at the beginning. I've been writing chapters that I've turned into a short story for this story called "Battling Your Demons And Coming Out Like A Warrior". It contains some sensitive subjects such as an eating disorder and drug abuse problem and I know some people aren't comfortable reading those topics and that's why I've decided to make it it's own story that I'm going to post soon if you guys are interested. There will be light hearted moments in the story as well and it's not going to be all sad and intense. It will also be the first to be set in the future after "Coming Home". Let me know if you guys are interested and if I should post it or not.** **Don't worry I will still write one shots set in the future for this story as well. Until next time xoxo.**


	5. Announcement

Thank you for all of your reviews/follows/favorites on this and as well as for those of you on "Happier". I was overwhelmed with all the love and it means the world to me. I may have a special treat for those of you who are fans of "Happier"a little later. I know there are some really strong opinions in this, especially about Maya. You'll just have to keep reading to see what happens to our girls and the ups and downs they will experience. This wasn't meant to go order but so far they are. This takes place not long after "My Life. My Choice."

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Announcement**

"You have to tell them."

Maya looked over glaring at her husband.

"Maya, they are going to find out anyway. I say you tell them tonight like we planned and get it over with."

"Can't we just go home right now and lay in bed and cuddle?" Maya begged, giving him her best pleading face.

Josh smiled, shaking his head, forcing himself to stay strong. "No, we can't but I can promise you an awesome cuddle session when we get home after you tell them."

Maya took in a deep breath, "Fine," she pouted. "But just know this dinner party is going to hell after I tell them."

"It will be fine," he reassured her, rubbing her shoulders and giving her a quick but soft kiss. "It just has to sink in and they will support you."

Maya looked over at her parents. "I guess your right."

"I am," Josh told her, kissing her forehead.

Maya sighed, walking over a little closer to her mother. She glanced around the room and at least with Cory, Topanga and Riley there her parents wouldn't kill her because they would be witnesses. "Well, I guess let's get this over with," she whispered to herself before raising her voice. "Attention everybody, especially you two," she said, pointing to her mother and Shawn. "Because I have an announcement."

"Oh no," Shawn sighed, his arms dropping down to his side.

"What kind of announcement?" Katy asked, her full attention on her daughter as she set plates down at the table.

Maya swallowed, looking over at Josh who nodded for her to continue. She looked away rolling her eyes at her husband. She didn't understand why he felt the need for her to tell her parents before she actually went through with her plans. "There is something that we need to tell you well not we technically it's me-" she began.

"Oh god, you're pregnant!" Shawn cut her off, glaring over in Josh's direction as Riley's eyes went wide and she looked away not making eye contact with no one in the room.

Josh raised his eyebrows, shaking his head as he sat down.

"What?! No, I'm not pregnant-"

"Then what is this announcement?" Katy said, her hands on her hips, already knowing her daughter was going to drop a bomb on her.

"Well, if you guys would let me talk then maybe I can tell you."

"The floor is all your's," Shawn told her, motioning with his hands.

Maya took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "I'm not returning to NYU after this semester is over with."

"What?!" Shawn and Katy snapped at the same time.

"Are you crazy?" Katy continued.

"I knew you guys would react like this," Maya rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulder. "That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"What did you want us to do? Plan a huge party and say congratulation we are glad you are dropping out of school. We couldn't be more proud."

"Glad she's not our daughter right now," Cory muttered to Topanga, trying make his mouth move as little as possible, as the two watch the scene unfold in front of them.

Topanga looked over glaring at her husband.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Katy snapped, tapping her foot. "How can you stand there and think we would be okay with this? How can you stand there and you be okay with this? I'm trying to be a supportive mother but lately you have been making it really hard."

"I'm a grown woman who can make my own decisions," Maya told everyone while going to stand next to her best friend and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just like Riley is a grown woman who can make hers."

Riley's eyes went wide. She slowly looked at her best friend."What are you doing?" she muttered for only Maya to hear.

"Oh, honey, I'm helping you. Trust me you're going to need all the help you can get if my parents are reacting like this to my news," Maya muttered back. "Wait until your parents find out about your news."

"You're eighteen."

"Which is an adult and as an adult, I want to take time off from school and focus on my Youtube channel. I thought about quitting my waitressing job but that's a income that we can count on so the next logical answer was taking time off of school."

Shawn ran a hand across his forehead."Logical? No logical would be staying in school and finishing your education."

"That's your opinion."

"Right now is not the time to be a smart ass," Katy warned.

Shawn scrunched his face up, shaking his head. "Why do I feel we've had a lot of these logical conversations with you lately."

"Because last time you thought the only logical reason for me getting married was because I was pregnant but I wasn't pregnant. I married Josh because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. The problem is you guys aren't respecting my decisions."

"You're eighteen," Katy stressed again.

"And that makes me an adult who can make my own decisions."

"Josh!" Shawn gestured to Maya for him to try and talk some sense into her since he seem to be the only one she listened to. "You're okay with this?"

"Don't bring him into this. This has nothing to do with him."

"But it does. He is your husband so you dropping out of school affects him too. Josh?"

Josh looked at his wife, "Maya and I obviously already had this conversation at first I was totally against it. I tried to talk her out of it so much that I ended up sleeping on the couch that night. Then I thought about it and we talked about it and I'm going to support her because I believe in her," he said, getting a small smile out of Maya.

Shawn sighed. "Of course he supports her. He doesn't want the couch to become his permanent sleeping place."

"I can't believe you're not being more understanding," Maya snapped at Shawn.

"You're dropping out of school Maya!"

"I know! It's to focus on my Youtube channel. You of all people should understand that. Youtube gives me the freedom to express myself. I get to do videos on my art, singing, makeup and fashion which is slowly has become a passion of mine. I got offered a partnership and companies want to sponsor my videos. My videos are getting views and people are subscribing to my channel. I believe I can be successful at this," Maya argued her point, trying to get her parents to understand. "And just so you know my storytime video of me telling how you guys found out about me getting married behind your's backs is one of my most watched videos."

"That just makes us more proud," Katy said, sarcastically. "I still don't understand why you can't do this on your free time."

"Because I don't have enough free time with school, studying and working. It just doesn't leave me a lot of time to film videos and when I do have free time I like spending it with Josh which is naturally because he is my husband," Maya argued, holding a finger up before her parents could say anything. "It should be expected that I want to spend time with him especially since we don't get a lot of time together and it's another bonus for me by doing this because I'll have more free time to spend with him."

Katy shook her head, "I know one thing if you go through with this and I'm not saying you should but if you do, I know one thing is by you having more free time with Josh is on Christmas you better not announce you are pregnant."

Maya glanced over at her best friend before staring into her mother's eyes and shrugging, "Having a baby wouldn't be that bad."

Katy tossed her hands up in the air, "You've loss your mind."

"That better be a joke, Maya," Shawn added. "You two are no where close to being ready to have a baby and I don't care that you two are married."

"We're not having a baby," Josh stepped in before Maya could reply and walks over to stand next to his wife. "And to put your mind at a little ease, Maya and I made a deal. If Youtube doesn't turn out to be what we discussed it to be by the summertime then she goes back to school in the fall. No, if and or buts about it."

"And when it comes to a baby if Josh and I decided to have a baby sooner that's our decision, not your's. Having a baby wouldn't be the end of the world."

Katy shook her head at her daughter.

"You two promised us no babies anytime soon," Shawn pointed out.

"Well things can change," Maya countered, sitting down at the table.

"Maya," Josh warned, sitting down next to his wife. "We are sticking to our promise," he assured Katy and Shawn. "We aren't having a baby anytime soon."

"Josh," Maya said, looking into his eyes, letting him know she wasn't ready for a baby yet but wasn't going to back down especially when her best friend was going to tell her family about her being pregnant soon.

"You two better not be communicating with each other that you are going to change your minds and have a baby soon."

"We're not," Josh reassured everyone. "Trust me, I know we aren't ready for a baby. I know I'm definitely not. A baby is the last thing on my mind. There will be no new Matthew-Maya and I aren't having a baby anytime soon. I can promise you on that."

"Good, and don't let her talk you into having one because I don't know what is running through her mind lately," Shawn said, sitting down across the couple.

"Yeah, thank God, your husband has some common sense because you've loss your's," Katy directed at her daughter.

Maya pouted, scrunching her face up.

"I'm going to be a grandma by the end of next year," Katy muttered to herself, taking a big gulp of her wine.

"Okay, well now that that's settle, shall we all have our seats and have dinner?" Topanga said, motioning to the table for everyone to join.

"Yes," Cory clapped his hands together. "Let's eat."

"Actually, there is another announcement," Riley began nervously. She wanted Lucas at her side and right now probably wasn't the best time to announce it but something came over her from inside and told her to get it over with and tell them right now.

"What?" Topanga snapped. "Ohh no, honey, you are not dropping out of college."

"I'm not," Riley reassured her mother. She fully planned on going back to school after the baby was born.

"Thank God," Cory breathed out. "So, it's not about college so we can cross that out. I know you're not pregnant so we can cross that out," he joked, laughing before stopping at the look on his daughter's face. "You're pregnant!"

Topanga stood stun as Katy and Shawn made "Oh" words with their mouth both feeling a little guilty about being so hard on Maya in front of Riley now knowing the secret she was carrying.

"Daddy, it's okay-"

"Okay!? What is wrong with you two!" Cory snapped. "You couldn't wait to get married and now your dropping out of school," he pointed to Maya who shrugged and then looked at his daughter. "And you couldn't wait to have a baby. We raised you both better than this."

"Cory," Topanga intervene. "Deep breaths."

"Gorgeous, now is the time to whip out that camera of your's and record this if you want a trending video," Josh murmured to his wife causing her to whack him on the chest.

Cory took in deep breaths and let them out lowly before speaking again, "When's the wedding?" he asked Riley.

Riley's eyes went wide before she swallowed. "Wedding?"

"Yes. Wedding. Lucas got you pregnant so now he has no choice but to marry you if he wants to live."

"I agree," Shawn nodded, standing next to his best friend.

"Step back," Katy warned Shawn causing him to look over at her before going and standing where she, Maya and Josh were giving the others a little space.

Riley looked at both of her parents, feeling like a small child. She wonder how Maya didn't feel this way when speaking to her parents about her life decisions. "There isn't going to be a wedding," she said, softly, stunning the older four. "Lucas hasn't even asked me to marry him. At least now yet he hasn't but I believe with all of my heart Lucas and I are going to get married. Just not anytime soon. I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant but we will in the future. Look, I know this isn't ideal."

"You got that right," Topanga spoke up. She took in a deep breath before continuing. "But we can handle it," she forced out, walking over and taking her daughter's hand into her.

"Yeah, we are going to handle it. As matter of fact I'm going to find him and handle it right now."

"Cory!"

Cory stop midway out the door before closing it and turning to face everyone in the room before his eyes landed on his daughter who was close to tears.

"Come back here and be with your daughter."

"I'm sorry," Riley pressed her lips together. "I know this disappoints you. I made a mistake and now I'm paying for it."

"A baby is not a mistake," Katy cut in. "I had Maya when I was young and at times she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Jeez, thanks Mom," Maya piped up from her spot with an eye roll as Josh chuckled next to her, pulling her to him and kissing the side of her head.

"Let's not relive the conversation we just had not even five minutes ago."

"Got it," Maya said with a grin.

"Riley, I'm not happy about this," Topanga admitted, not allowing herself to cry. She would have a good cry later. "I'm not happy at all. I wish you would have waited. I wish you have waited until you were out of college and married. I know it would make your life so much easier because having a baby and raising a child is hard but Maya made a point. As much as we hated it both of you are adults and can make your own choices and unfortunately for us we don't have a say in them. We can only sit back and hope you make the right ones."

Riley nodded, as the tears she prayed wouldn't fall, started to. She wanted to remain strong in front of her parents. She wanted to show them she could handled this.

"I remember what Shawn told me after he found out about those two getting married behind everyone's back," she said, looking over at Josh and Maya. "He said 'what's done is done. I can't change it. Now all I can do is be there for them' and that's what I'm going to do for you. I'm going to be there for you and the baby as much as I can," Topanga told her daughter as Cory walked to stand next to his wife and daughter. "We both are."

Riley nodded. "Thank you."

"What about Lucas? What is he saying about the baby?"

"He is going to be here. There something else though," Riley said, making her parent's eyes go wide. "Lucas is joining the military."

Both Topanga and Cory looked at each other. "Okay," Topanga breathed out, looking back at her daughter, knowing this just became more complicated and harder.

"The plan right now is for me to stay in New York. We both know I'll have more support here, especially when he is at boot camp and on the base a lot."

Topanga nodded, pressing her lips together. "You're more than welcome to move back in. Your father and I can help you."

Riley closed her eyes in relief. She knew it was wrong of her to want to move back home in her situation but she was hoping more than anything her parents would put that offer on the table until they knew what base Lucas would be stationed in and where to go from there.

"We will have a serious talk about it later and we will figured everything out as much as we can," Topanga assured her daughter before pulling her into a hug.

"Well, I think the four us could use a beer?" Shawn stated, a few moments later, looking over at his wife to his best friends.

"Yeah, I'll buy first round," Topanga agreed, grabbing her coat and purse.

"And I'll buy the next," Shawn said as he lead his wife to the door.

"You three fully grown adults who can make their own decisions make sure to clean up this mess because I expect a clean kitchen when I come home," Topanga told them. "And you," she pointed at her daughter. "Call Lucas and tell him that the three of us want to sit down with him and his parents so we can figure out how to help you two as much as we can."

Riley nodded as the three watch the four older adults go.

Maya frowned. "They didn't even eat dinner."

"They didn't even ask if I wanted to go. I think I deserve a beer as well my wife is quitting school."

"I think the three of us after that should be thankful we are all still breathing."

 **When I first had this one-shot planned I had Topanga and Cory being really upset and mad and not handling the news well at all but then while writing it, I saw them being upset but having their daughter's back. Trust me, they are 100 percent not okay with their daughter's choices but want what is best for her and now their future grandchild. I had this chapter written before all of the new reviewers so I'm interested to see your thoughts on this. I know a lot of you aren't happy with our girls choices in life so far but you are going to see the ups and the downs from their decisions in life. Be on the look out for "Battling Your Demons" because it should be one of the next thing I post. Until next time xoxo.**


	6. Heart To Heart

Thank you for your reviews/favorites/follows! They mean a lot. If you haven't yet, please go and check out **"Battling Your Demons And Coming Out Like A Warrior".** It's the first to take place after "Coming Home". I'm not going to post any future one-shots in this story until I'm finished with that story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Heart to Heart**

"I'm your Mom. I'm always going to have things to say about the choices you are making."

Maya rolled her eyes. They were the only two left in Topanga's and closing up. "That's fine Mom, but I hate how you don't believe in me. First, you were against my marriage and now you think the career choice I'm making is a mistake."

"Maya, you're dropping out of school-"

"I planned to go back."

Katy sighed. "You don't know if you will go back because things happen in life"

"I'm not pregnant," Maya pointed out, already knowing what road her mom was going down.

"Yet."

Maya shook her head as she wiped down a table. "I'm not going to get pregnant."

"You don't know that. Look at Riley," Katy pointed out. "Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you haven't had a pregnancy scare?"

"Yes, I can look you in the eye like I'm doing right now and tell you I haven't had a pregnancy scare. I'm on the pill. You need to relax. I'm okay. I'm doing what I love and I'm married to the man I love. Yes, I'm young but I've always been an old soul and I grew up fast," Maya said, trying to end the conversation. She was over defending herself to her mother.

Maya went back to wiping down tables as her mother continued to clean the counter.

"I just want what is best for you," Katy broke the silence, her eyes once again on her daughter. "I think you keep doing things in the moment and not thinking long term. What happens when you start to regret your decisions in life?"

Maya stopped and glared over in her mother's direction. "If you are saying that I'm going to regret my marriage-"

"I'm not saying you are going to regret your marriage but you two have a long road ahead of you."

"And we know that. We knew what we were getting in to the day we got married. Mom, I love Josh with all of my heart-"

"I know you do. I don't doubt that for one moment nor do I doubt Josh loves you but you do understand marriage could have waited so you could experience more life before settling down."

"I understand that but that's not what I want and that's something you need to understand. I love that I'm married and I get to experience life with Josh," she stressed. "Just because I'm married doesn't mean I don't get to experience life. I get to do it with my best friend at my side every step of the way. I love we get to see the world together and build our lives together."

"I hope you and Josh make it. I really do. But I was married-"

"I'm not you and Josh is definitely not Kermit and we don't have a Maya."

"Yet."

"Oh my God," Maya ran her hands through hair, frustrated. "We literally just went through this not even five minutes ago," she snapped. "How many times do I have to say I'm not having a baby anytime soon? I only said what I said over the Matthews's because I knew Riley was pregnant. I know right now is not a good time to have a baby. I'm going to focus on my YouTube channel and growing it bigger and Josh doesn't want children anytime soon because he wants to concentrate on becoming a lawyer so you don't have to worry about us having a child anytime soon but I did mean it when I said when it comes to the time we have children it's mine and Josh's decision and no one else's that includes your's. You will have to respect that."

"I know it is but I'm only speaking out my concerns. I know it's your two's choice but I just want you to think it through before bringing a child into the world. You two are still young and have full plates on your shoulders. I think the next decisions in your lives need to be sat down and talked about and really thought through and I'm not just talking about children."

Maya stared over at her mother, "Mom, I'm fine" she tried to reassured her mother again, knowing her mother was scared for her. "You don't have to worry about me. I know you don't like some of the decisions I'm making but they are what I want and what I feel is best for me. I know my career choice is risky but life is about taking risk and I have a wonderful husband who has my back. I promise I'm going to go back to school especially if this doesn't work out like I want it to. I promised Josh and I'm promising you. Believe it or not Josh and I do talk things through. He is my husband. I would never do anything he wasn't behind just like he wouldn't do anything I wasn't behind. We talk about things. Conversation is the most important part of any relationship and that is something Josh and I make sure we have. We both know there are going to be ups and downs and disagreements in our marriage but we are both are in it one-hundred percent. We want forever together."

Katy nodded, staring at her daughter. "I believe you can make it. In both your marriage and your career choice," she told her softly, making Maya smile. "I watched some of your videos and you are talented. I even read some of the comments and saw that people love you. I really do approve of Josh. He is my son-in-law and I'm proud he is because I trust him with you. I know he loves you and will do anything for you and I know he makes you happy. Just so you know, it's not that I'm against your marriage because I knew you two would end up married. I was against the timing of your marriage. I wish you would have waited so you could have experience more life but like you said I can't pick how you experience life and if you want to experience it with the love of your life at your side then that's how you should experience it and you have support."

Maya smiled. She walked over wrapping her arms around her mom. "I love you, mom."

 **XOXOXOX**

"I was thinking would could put a crib over here," Topanga said, gesturing to the other side of Riley's bed.

Riley nodded, biting her lip as she sat on her bed, watching her mom come up with room ideas. "Are you ashamed?"

"What?!" Topanga snapped, her head jerking to look at her daughter so fast she was surprised she didn't have whip lash.

"I understand if you are."

Topanga walked over to sit next to her daughter. "I'm not ashamed of you," she told her, taking her daughter's hand and squeezing it.

"You should be-"

"No, I shouldn't. Riley, I'm proud of you. No, this is not what I pictured for you, but you are handling it."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Handling it? I'm pregnant and I'm moving back in with my parents-"

"And we want you to. We want to help. There is nothing wrong with getting help, especially when you need it and someone is offering. I know this changes everything but things happen and it's how you deal with them."

Riley nodded, feeling the tears start to roll down her cheeks. "I just feel I let you and dad down."

Topanga wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You didn't let us down."

"Yes. I did. You don't have to protect me."

"Riley," Topanga sighed, pulling away and wiping her daughter's tears away. "When you first told us you were pregnant, yes, I was disappointed and heartbroken. It's hard to watch your baby have a baby, especially since you and Lucas are so young and not prepared but that's why I'm here sitting next to you and supporting you. You are my baby and you are having my grandchild and I'm going to help you every way I can until you are on your feet and can take care of you and this baby."

Riley stared at her mother and never has been more thankful in life. "Thank you," she murmured, laying her head on her mother's shoulder. "I'm so lucky to have you and dad."

"We are lucky to have you as a daughter."

Riley gave her mother a small smile and wonder what she did to be so lucky to have her mom and dad. "I love you, mom."

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please leave me your thoughts! I'm thinking the next one-shot may be a little time jump. Until next time xoxo.**


	7. Decisions

_Riley is about six months pregnant. Josh and Maya have been married for eleven months._

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Decisions**

Maya's eyes slowly fluttered opened and she was shocked to feel her husband was still in bed with her. She could have sworn she heard his alarm go off over a hour ago. She rubbed her eyes making them focus so she could look at the time. She was right. What was he still doing in bed?

"Josh, babe, you were suppose to wake up over a hour ago. Your class starts in ten minutes." She listened to him groan into his pillow as she rubbed his bare back.

"I don't feel good," he mumbled, rolling away from her.

Maya frowned, "You were fine last night when we went to bed."

"Not anymore," Josh muttered, pulling the sheet up over his body more.

Maya reached over to feel his head and was shocked it did feel a little hot as he rolled back over to face her. "Aw, Boing, you do feel a little warm," she agreed, carefully snuggling up to him as close as she could.

"I told you. I feel like shit," he told her as she gently ran her hand across his face.

She let her hand linger on his cheek before her eyes lit up and her mouth dropped open.

Josh frowned, staring at his wife as she lit up like it was Christmas. "Why do you look so happy?"

"This is the first time as your wife I get to take care of you!"

"I'm glad one of us is thrilled that I don't feel good."

"Josh-"

"Maya, stop yelling."

"Sorry," Maya winced, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"As much as I love kissing you and being this close to you. It's two of my favorite things in the world but I don't think it's a good idea. You might get sick."

"Then we will be an adorably hot sick couple," she smiled, raking her hand through his hair. "Because I'm not going anywhere. I'm taking care of my sick hubby and I'm going to make you feel better even if it's giving you a kiss and being this close to you."

"I have the best wife in the world."

"That you do," Maya smiled, kissing his cheek before getting up and out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and get you some medicine and a glass of water," she told him, walking out of the room before returning a short while later. He thanked her taking the water and medicine as she crawled back in bed as Josh sat up against the headboard.

"I have to go and meet our new landlord to give her the deposit today."

"So we are really doing this?" Josh asked, as he adjusted his pillow.

"Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

Josh shook his head. "No, not at all. But you do know your parents are going to be pissed?"

"When aren't they pissed? They will get over it. Did they really expect us to live with Andrew and Charlotte forever?"

"I think it brought them some kind of weird comfort knowing we lived with another couple."

"Well, too bad for them. We've been married for almost a year now and we want to live together alone and with the lease being almost up it's perfect timing. They need to realized that I'm not a little girl anymore and even if I weren't married to you I wouldn't be living in their home. I would still most likely be here or maybe in a dorm with Riley but we both know where I would mainly be sleeping at."

Josh chuckled, slowly nodding because he knew he couldn't deny it. He stared intensely at his wife. He knew he should probably wait to have this conversation with her when he felt better but now is as good of a time as any.

"What?" Maya asked, knowing Josh had something on his mind.

"I think you should cut your parents some slack," he started and knew he was going to get the eye roll he got. "Just listen to me for a sec," he said, taking her hand into his. "They know you aren't a little girl anymore but I think what they want is time with you. They still want to do all the little things they did with you before you moved out. You are their only child. It has to be tough on them and not to mention it was just you and your mom for so long and then Shawn came and I think Shawn was just getting use to having a daughter and now you are out on your own. I think you could still do all the little things they are missing. You're parents are here in the city. I wish my parents lived here so I could spend more time with them."

Maya pressed her lips together, listening to her husband's words before nodding. She knew how much Josh missed his parents and being away from them. Here she was lucky enough to be living by her parents and not taking advantaged of it. "You're right. I should and maybe I can start by us staying with my parents for the few days while our new apartment is being finished up?"

"I didn't say that."

"They will love to have us. I'll show my mom our new place and then ask."

"Oh yeah because I'm sure Shawn will be thrilled to have me sleeping over with you."

"Of course, he will. You're married to me which makes you a son to him."

Josh scrunched his face up. "I don't think it works like that. I was like a little brother to him and now I'm pretty sure I'm just the guy who is having sex with his daughter. Married or not."

Maya laughed. "Stop being silly. You know Shawn likes you."

"I do know Shawn likes me except when he thinks about our relationship. I'm sure it freaks out and pisses him off at the same time."

Maya shook her head. "We are going to stay at my parents and then once we are settled into our new apartment we are going to go and visit your parents."

"Sounds like a plan," Josh agreed.

"I can't believe we've been married for almost a year."

"I know. Best decision I've ever made was making you my wife."

Maya smiled, blushing. "Best decision I've ever made was becoming your wife and we are going to keep proving to everyone we made the right decision."

Josh nodded, kissing Maya's wedding band. They were in it for the long game.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Juliette?"

"No."

"Everly?"

"No but that's cute. Maybe if we have another girl in the future but it doesn't feel right for this little girl. It has to be perfect for her. It's a major decision because she will have it the rest of her life."

Lucas sighed, looking up at his pregnant girlfriend eating a bowl of ice-cream on her bed. She took a huge bite before her eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"I know her name!"

"What?" Lucas said, excited as he stood up off of the floor, tossing a baby name book aside. He wanted to know what name she thought was perfect for their little girl.

"Penelope," Riley grinned.

"Penelope?"

"Yes, that's her name," she said, resting her hand on her stomach.

Lucas nodded, knowing her mind was made up and he wouldn't be able to change it if he tried. "I should have known you were going to name her after Maya," he murmured, wondering why he wasted as much time as he did reading those books.

"Penelope Isadora Friar."

"Friar?"

"Well yeah, that's your last name and you are her father."

Lucas stood shocked. "I just-I just thought that since we weren't married you would give her your last name."

Riley shook her head. "No, I thought about it but I know one day Friar will be my last name."

Lucas smiled, nodding. "Penelope Isadora Friar," he repeated the name Riley had picked out for their daughter. "I think it's the perfect name for our daughter.

"I can't believe we just decided on a name for our baby."

"I know. She is going to be here soon."

Riley nodded. "Our lives are about to change more than they already have," she said, softly, her eyes on her boyfriend. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the pass few months even in physical appearances. Lucas had shorter hair and her stomach wasn't flat. She was pregnant with a baby girl and her boyfriend was in the military. She had doctor's appointments and her room was filled with baby stuff. Sometimes she wondered if it really has sunken in that she was about to be someone's mother. She knew things weren't going to easy. She would have to keep up with her studies while taking care of a baby and with Lucas constantly being away. She didn't even want to think about when he was away for boot camp. Everything overwhelmed her at times but she would never voice it or complained. This was to be expected. She knew the moment she decided to keep the baby with Lucas joining the military things were going to be hard but all it took was to feel a little kick and know she made the right decision and it will be worth all the hard times to come.

 **I'm not too happy with this chapter but please leave me a review with your thoughts! I'm having MAJOR writer's block, especially when it comes to Rucas. If you have any suggestions or things you want to see please send them my way through a review or even a pm and we can talk about it and that includes for Joshaya. If there is something you want to see with them feel free send that my way as well. Just so you know because I hear you guys and I know a lot of you are not happy about Maya's choices but her job is set so I don't need any suggestions for that but anything else send it my way.**

 **To the guest reviewer and as well to you if you are reading this. I have been thinking about doing a multi-chapter Joshaya story. I'm not sure what yet. I'm not good at slow burn when it comes to Joshaya so I doubt it will be that. I was thinking about doing and I know this is over done but a teenage pregnancy story or a story where Josh is a bad boy sent to live with the Hunters. I just need to get my ideas written out and see which one would work and if I have enough ideas to make a story out of them. So let me know if you are interested in either or if you have an idea for a story you would like to see. The story most likely won't come out until after I'm finished with "Before He Cheats".**


	8. Just A Few Days

I've been having a crappy few days but it made me want to update earlier than plan. Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Just A Few Days**

Katy walked around in what would be her daughter's new home. She took in the nice cozy one-bedroom apartment that would be perfect for the two. She loved the spiral staircase that led to the bedroom upstairs and the brick wall in the living room area but she could not help but inspect every little space for the possibility. The closer it got to Riley's due date the more she feared Maya would announce she was pregnant.

Maya stood in what will be her living room leaning against the bar that separated it from the kitchen. She watched as her mom checked every single little corner. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you can fit a baby anywhere."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm not pregnant."

"I know. You say that but you and Josh are getting an apartment together...alone."

"We're married, I think that should be expected and we've been married for almost a year. It's time."

Katy nodded, "True but-"

"No buts, Mom. We aren't having a baby. I can tell you what we plan to do with every little space if you would like. See that corner right there," Maya pointed to the space behind the spiral stairs, not far from where Katy was standing. "We plan to get an 'L' shape desk to put there so Josh can have his study area and I can have my filming and editing space. Where I'm standing is our living room. We are going to put a couch and a television, a coffee table. You know, all that good stuff that you typically see. That's obviously the kitchen. Don't worry we aren't going to put a baby in there or in the bathroom," she said, pointing to the closed door. "Upstairs is our bedroom. Yes, it's big enough to fit a crib if we had to but it's not happening."

Katy smiled, nodding. She knew she was being a little ridiculous about the baby situation. Maya has promised over and over her and Josh weren't going to have a baby anytime soon and the apartment was the perfect size for the two. "I think this place is going to be perfect for the two of you."

Maya returned her smile. "I think so too," she said, her eyes lighting up as she glanced around the apartment before landing on her mother. "So, I was thinking..."

 **XOXOXOX**

"Wait you're staying here?"

"Just while our new apartment gets ready so don't get to excited, Shawn. Josh and I will only be here for a few days."

"Why aren't you staying in the apartment you live in now?"

"Well we could-"

"No, that's okay," Shawn shrugged, thrilled at the idea of having his daughter back at home. "I don't need to know. We have plenty of room for you two. You can sleep in your old bedroom and Josh can sleep on the couch."

Maya's mouth dropped opened.

"What?" Shawn asked. "I'm not letting a boy sleep in my teenage daughter's room with her."

"I'm an adult."

"You're nineteen which still makes you a teenager."

"I'm married."

"Doesn't matter. It's a twin-size bed anyway."

"Doesn't matter. I practically sleep on top of Josh every night anyway," Maya smirked.

"That didn't help your case one bit," Shawn smirked back.

Maya glared at Shawn for a moment. "Mom!"

Katy sighed. "Shawn. Her and Josh are married."

Shawn clenched his jaw for a second. "But-but," he began but stopped at the look on his daughter's face and his wife's raised eyebrow. "Fine! No funny business."

"I'm not going to have sex with you guys in the other room."

"So you're telling me you and Josh never had se-wait don't answer that! That is something I don't need to know. Where is that son-in-law of mine?" Shawn asked, changing the subject.

"He'll be here later tonight after he gets off of work. I'm going to go and finished editing my video."

"After you're finished can we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?"

Maya stopped, turning to face her mother. Josh's words rang in her head about spending time doing the little things that her mother loved. "Yes, mom, we can cuddle and watch a movie as soon as I'm finished," she smiled as she headed into her old room.

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya glanced around her old room before looking at her husband already under the covers, his eyes on her.

"It's weird being in here," Maya admitted. "With you in my bed and my parents knowing about it."

He reached out his arms for her to come into but before she could move her bedroom door flew open.

"Door stays open."

Maya whipped around to glare at her step-father with her hand on her hip.

Shawn looked passed her to the bed. "Why is he shirtless?"

"Mom!"

"Shawn!"

Shawn pressed his lips together hard, "Fine. You can close the door but it's to remain unlock and he needs to put a shirt on."

Maya rolled her eyes, pushing Shawn out of her room before shutting and locking the door. They heard the door knob wiggle as she was walking over to her bed. She shook her head at Shawn yelling her name. "Night Shawn!"

"Just so you know I have a key and I will use it if I have to."

They heard Shawn threaten through the door.

"Just a few days," she muttered, as she climb on top of a smiling Josh. "We just have to last here a few days."

Josh nodded, placing his lips on her's. "A few days," he murmured against her lips.

Maya smiled, "Just think this time next week we will be in our own apartment living a lone."

Josh nodded again, placing a kiss between each word, "It-can't-come-soon-enough."

"I know. I can't wait."

Maya rested her head in the crook of Josh's neck as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"How was your evening with your parents?" he asked, kissing the side of her head.

"It was nice," Maya admitted. "I think you were right about doing the small things with them that they miss and I think us staying here with them for a few days was a good idea too even if we technically didn't have to but they love us here."

Josh narrowed his eyes in with a slight smirk on his face. "Did you just say I was right?"

"Don't get use to it," she said causing Josh to laugh as she started to kiss his neck and her hand slid down his body.

Josh grabbed Maya's hand, biting his lip, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"You know what."

"Are we not going to have sex?"

"Shawn is right there. Probably camping outside of the door."

"And?"

"And? I would never be able to look him in the eyes again."

"I remember those exacts words after you took my virginity and I'm pretty sure you've looked him in the eyes since."

Josh bit his lip harder, trying to fight his body's urges. "Maya," he breathed out. "Stop," he warned as she adjusted her body. "Do you want to be a widow?"

"Don't worry, they know we have sex and I know you want to because I can feel it," Maya smirked, causing Josh to shake his head.

"You're playing unfair."

"You love unfair."

Josh stay still for a moment, staring at his wife. "You know what?"

Josh didn't give Maya a chance to answer because his mouth was on hers. Maya grinned against his lips as he flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"What's going on in there?"

The voice at the door caused the two to pull apart. Josh groaned into Maya's shoulder as she shook her head at the fact that her step dad was once again at the door. "I'm trying to seduce Josh and he was just caving in. Do you mind?"

"Very funny, Maya. You know that's not a funny joke. Don't make me come in there."

"Goodnight Shawn."

"I'm serious. Both of you go to bed right now."

The two chuckled before Josh before laid on his side and pulling Maya half way over his body. Maya snuggled up to, placing a deep kiss on his mouth. "I love you, Boing."

"I love you too, Gorgeous."

"A few days."

"A few days," Josh repeated.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun," Maya grinned.

 **XOXOXOX**

"What's going on?" Shawn asked his wife before glancing over at the younger couple goofing around on the couch as Maya tried to steal the remote from Josh.

"Just trying to figure out what's for dinner."

"Well it's Tuesday so..." Shawn started, making a huge smile come to Maya's face.

"Taco Tuesday!" Maya shouted from her spot next to Josh in the living room

"We don't have any of the ingredients for tacos but we all can go to the grocery store together to get the ingredients."

"All of us?" Shawn asked, confused.

"Yes," Katy smiled. "All of us."

Shawn stood still for a moment before nodding, "That's a good idea. We can't leave those two alone in the apartment."

Maya shook her head, rolling her eyes at her step father. "We're not going to have sex. Right Josh?"

Josh glanced at his wife before looking back at the television. "Right."

"Yeah, I would rather not push my luck. Family trip to the store."

 **XOXOXOX**

"How about we go and get the stuff to make tacos and you two go and get the stuff to make brownie sundaes."

"Mom, you are speaking to my heart."

Katy smiled as Shawn shook his head, grabbing a cart. Maya instantly laced her fingers through Josh's and pulled him in the other direction.

"So have you looked Shawn in the eyes today," Maya grinned.

Josh blushed, shaking his head. "Stop it."

"I was just wondering."

"You're trouble."

"But yet you married me."

Josh looked down at her, lovingly, "That I did and I would do it again."

Maya smiled, standing on her tippy toes and pecking his lips.

"So what kind of brownies should we get," she said, turning to face the different types of brownies. "Walnuts? Or no walnuts? We could always get walnuts on the side but it's not the same."

"Maya it's not a life changing decision, just pick one."

Maya glared over at her husband.

Josh shook his head, smiling, watching his wife go back and forth when out the corner of his eyes he caught someone staring. A teenage girl not only staring but aiming her cell phone in their direction. He turned back to stare at the boxes of brownies his wife was deciding on. "I think you have a fan," he murmured.

"What?" Maya looked up at him confused before looking over in the direction Josh gestured his head. Her eyes widen. "What do I do?" she gasped.

"Say hi?"

Maya nodded, "Okay."

She turned her attention on the girl who looked embarrassed. "Hi," she waved, walking a little closer.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but are you Maya Matthews?"

"I am."

"I thought so. It's just I wanted to tell you I watch your videos all the time."

"Awe, thanks, that means a lot."

"Is it okay if we take a selfie?"

"Sure. I'm sorry I look like crap," Maya said, looking down at her yoga pants and NYU sweatshirt.

"No, no, you still look beautiful."

"Awe, you're so sweet. I love your shirt by the way."

She heard her mom and Shawn approach Josh from behind, asking him what is going on but the three stood back and gave her space to interact with her subscriber until she turned her attention on them.

"I'm so rude. I should introduce you to my family. You probably already recognize my husband, Josh," she said, resting her hand on Josh's chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

The girl instantly nodding, "Yeah I recognized him from your Instagram."

Maya nodded, before gesturing to her mom and step-dad. "And these two are my parents. Shawn and Katy."

The five fell into small talk before she thanked Maya one last time and said their goodbyes. Maya waited until she was alone in the aisle with Josh and her parents before turning and squealing while jumping up and down, and leaping into Josh's arms and pressing a quick kiss on his mouth. "I can't believe I had someone recognize me."

"That was pretty cool," Shawn admitted, smiling at Maya's excitement.

"It was," Katy agreed, happy she was there to experience the moment.

"Are you two ready to admit just maybe I was right to focus on my YouTube career?"

"Don't push your luck."

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts! I'm still having MAJOR writer's block, especially when it comes to Rucas. If you have any suggestions or things you want to see please send them my way through a review or even a pm and we can talk about it and that includes for Joshaya. If there is something you want to see with them feel free send that my way as well. Until next time xoxo.**


	9. We'll Be Fine

I was saving this and didn't want to post it yet but I thought why not go ahead and post it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Time jump. Penny is two years old and Riley is pregnant with her and Lucas's second child.**

 **We'll Be Fine**

Riley smiled as she glanced up at her laptop as she did the dishes. Why she didn't use the dish washer she would never know but she prefer doing them by hand and while she was doing them she loved to watch Maya's channel and see what her best friend was up to. Moving to Texas and not being able to see Maya and her family everyday was hard and one thing that made it a little easier was her best friend was a YouTube star and was constantly uploading videos, especially vlogs that had her family members in it. She watched as her best friend ran her hand through her hair after showing a piece of art work she was working on before talking to the camera.

 _"So, I think this is where I'm going to end today's vlog. I don't think I will be up to too much the rest of the night. I know, I need to edit this but...I'm probably just going to hang out with my hubby-oh wait! Maybe I can get Boing to tell you guys hi and good night because I know some of you have been asking where he is. He's been studying really hard and working a lot and that's why you guys haven't been seeing much of him lately because I don't think to whip out the camera when we are together."_

Riley watched as Maya walk down the spiral stairs of her apartment into the little study corner where Josh look over his shoulder from his laptop to look at his wife, amused that she was recording him and turning in his chair to face her.

 _"Look at how hot my hubby is in his glasses and beanie," Maya grinned into the camera before she showed Josh shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he pushed back from the "L" shaped desk some. "I just wanted to come and see if you wanted to say hi and tell everyone good night because everyone has been leaving comments saying they miss seeing you," she told him as she sat down in his lap with her free arm wrapping around his neck and giving him a quick kiss._

 _"Hi and good night," Josh smirked into the camera causing Maya to playfully roll her eyes._

 _"He's so talkative. Like I said we aren't going to do much tonight."_

 _Josh looked loving at Maya then to the camera, raising his eyebrows and with a slight smirk._

Sudden Riley's laptop got quiet and she thought she loss her wifi connection but only to see words on the screen.

"I'm sorry for my husband's inappropriate words and if they offend you and if you are easily offended then stop the vlog now and I'll see you in my next video," Riley read, shaking her own head

 _"Maybe watch a movie or-"_

 _"Have sex."_

Riley's mouth dropped open as she shook her head at her uncle. "I did not need to know that Uncle Josh."

 _"Josh!" she warned._

 _"What? It's true," he laughed._

 _ _Maya looked at him appalled before pushing his face out of camera view._ "No we aren't," she said, seriously even though there was a hint of a smile there. "And that's another reason why he hasn't been on the vlog because he says inappropriate things when he knows this is suppose to be G to PG rated," she said into the camera before wrapping her arm back around him and Josh coming back into view, smiling wide, and she turned her focus on him. "I'm leaving this on here and telling your mother to watch today's vlog," she threaten, blushing._

 _Josh laughed, "That's okay. My mom knows we have sex and she doesn't mind because eventually she wants us to give her a grandchild."_

 _Maya playfully glared at him, "Stop."_

 _"I'm not doing anything," he laughed. "I'm telling you the truth."_

 _"Yes, you are and you know are," she told him, before looking back in the camera, "I'm really going to end it here and I'll see you guys in my next video. Say bye."_

 _"Bye," Josh saluted into the camera before wrapping his arms around Maya and making the camera point down and Maya yelling her husband's name, laughing._

Riley watch the video cut off telling her subscribers to click on the video to watch her favorites.

"Watching the Matthews?"

Riley looked up to see her husband enter in the kitchen. "Yeah, you know, you would think they were the newlyweds and we were the old married couple."

Lucas looked over at the laptop as autoplay played the next video. "Well, they don't have a toddler running around and aren't expecting another baby."

Riley nodded, "True," she agreed, pecking his lips. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing home so early?"

Lucas sighed, taking a seat at the counter.

"You found out," Riley said, instantly knowing he found out if he was being deploy or not.

Lucas nodded.

Riley swallowed. "And?"

The look in Lucas's eyes told her everything she needed to know but hearing him say the words out loud was like a dagger through her heart.

"I'm getting deployed."

Riley closed her eyes as the tears already started. She turned from her husband and shoved his arm off of her when he reached out for her. "I need a minute," she told him.

Lucas remained quiet watching in pain, watching as his wife's heart broke right in front of him. He stood back giving her the space she asked for.

"It just sucks," she said. "You're not going to be here when I have this baby."

"I know," Lucas murmured.

"That's not fair!"

"I know," he agreed as Riley turned back to face him. "Riley, you know if I didn't have to..."

Riley nodded, "I know."

They both sighed, as their minds raced of what the six months he was away held for them and what he would be missing out on. It wasn't the first time he would be deployed or was away but it never made it easier.

"I was thinking," Lucas began, his worried eyes on his wife.

Riley frowned, knowing where he was going with this. She shook her head, but he continued anyway.

"Maybe you should think about going back to New York-"

"No," Riley cut him off. "This is our home and I want to bring our baby home to our home. Plus, Penny loves her daycare and I love my job."

"I just want you to have support while I'm gone."

"I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Lucas, this isn't my first rodeo," she smile, causing him to chuckle.

"I just don't like the thought of you being alone."

"And I won't be. I'm sure when it gets close to the baby coming, my mom will come down, Maya already has plans to be here and you know Josh is going to join her at some point," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not to mention, Farkle, Smackle and Zay. I'm not going to be alone."

Lucas nodded, holding his wife tight as he rested his forehead against her's. It was true. This wasn't their first rodeo but this one seem to hurt the most. He was going to be leaving behind a pregnant wife who would give birth while he was gone and a three year old who would noticed he wasn't around.

"We will be fine."

"This is going to be hard."

"We've been through it before and we survived and we will survive again."

Lucas nodded, placing a quick kiss on his wife's mouth. "You are so strong."

"Because I have an amazing husband at my side. Everything is going to be okay. I'll be able to hold the fork down while you are gone. You are going to do what you have to do and I'm going to do what I have to do."

Lucas gave her a small smile, proud to be able to call the woman in his arms his wife. She was right. It was going to suck and it was going to be hard but they would survive it. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said back, staring up into his eyes. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Believe it or not, this was the second one-shot I wrote for this series behind the original two that were posted in "So Much Love One-shots". The first being "There Is No Baby". I've been working on a Joshaya fic most likely going to be called "Run And Hide" so be on the look out for that. Until next time xoxo.**


	10. Unwanted Visitor

Thank you for all of your reviews/favs/follows! Amy mentioned in her review about Maya and her art I wanted take a moment answer it, Maya does still do art but on the side. It's not her main focus anymore. YouTube is. YouTube is Maya's career at this moment in her life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Unwanted Visitor**

Maya took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down and keep the fake smile on her face. She saw him out the corner of eye, him looking over at her but keeping a distance.

"Is Josh here?"

Maya force herself to focus and turned her attention on the teenage girl and reminding her of her whereabouts. She was at B Beautycon where there was tons of people around with cameras. The last thing she needed to do was have a meltdown and for it to get capture on camera. "No," she answered, sadly. "He couldn't make the trip."

"Aww."

Maya pouted out her bottom lip, "I know. I wish he was here," she told them truthfully. Right now, she would give anything to have her husband at her side.

"You guys are so adorable together," another teenager girl said. "I love watching your vlogs with him in them."

"Thank you," she beamed, before posing for another selfie.

"I can't wait for your panel."

"Thank you," she thanked them again. "Hopefully I don't freeze up," she laughed.

"You'll be amazing."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you guys," she smiled as the girls who were a few years younger than her began to walk away.

Maya stood still. She closed her eyes, wiping her sweaty hands on her floral jumpsuit before tucking a piece of her straight hair behind her ear. She braced herself as she slowly turned to face and walked over to the man, thankful they were in the hallway outside of where everything was going on and not a lot of people were around. She reminded herself to breath as her high heels echo in her ears with her step she took as she got closer to him. She stopped in front of him but still keeping some distance, taking in a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" she asked, softly, not wanting to make a scene.

"I came here with my other daughter. She is a huge fan of one of those YouTubers and wanted to come here."

Maya pressed her lips together, slowly nodding.

"And I saw you walk in and had to make sure it was you and when it was I thought-"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. What were the chances with everyone being here, he would see her here. "And you thought what? I would be okay with seeing you?"

"Maya-"

"I'm not okay with you contacting-."

"Maya Matthews?"

Maya looked over her shoulder at a new group of teenage girls.

"Is it okay if we take a picture?"

Maya forced a smile, "Yeah," she responded, before posing with the group of girls. She made small talk again and waited until they left before looking back at the man who took a few steps back.

"Matthews?"

Maya held up her left hand revealing her wedding band.

Kermit frowned, "You're eighteen-"

"Nineteen," Maya corrected him. "I'm nineteen."

"And you're married," he gasped, making Maya glare. "And your mother is okay with this after mine and-"

"Don't you dare judge my mother for my actions. I chose to get married on my own and my husband and I's marriage is nothing like your and my mother's. We are happily married and in love and ready to take whatever life throws at us together."

Maya watched as Kermit shook his head in disbelief.

"Do I have a grand-child?"

Maya reminded herself to stay calm again the last thing she needed was to cause a scene. "No, you don't have a grand-child," she answered, sharply. "Unless one of your children has a child. I'm not your daughter so no child of mine will ever be your grand-child. Shawn Hunter and Alan Matthews are my future children's grandfathers. Not you."

"Maya!"

Maya froze at the sound of the voice coming behind her and relief and happiness wash all over her. She turned around "Josh!" she yelled, before taking off and running to jump into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "I can't believe you're here."

He kissed the side of her head murmured into her hair, "Are you okay?" he asked as his eyes were on the man standing not too far from them.

Maya nodded against his shoulder, holding onto him tighter. "You're here."

Josh kissed the side of her head again. "I wouldn't miss your first panel for the world."

Maya pulled away placing a soft kiss on his mouth. She looked at him confused. "I thought you couldn't get off work?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he told her, staring lovingly into her eyes. "But I can see you are being surprised more ways than one."

Maya swallowed as she barely nodded her head, staring into her husband's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

She gave him a small reassuring smile and nod. "I am now," she told him. "I'm so happy you are here."

"Me too," he agreed, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiled, her thumb wiping off some of her lip gloss that got onto his lips.

"You need to get ready. Your panel should be starting soon."

Maya nodded, unwrapping her legs to stand but keeping her arms around his neck.

Josh leaned down placing a quick kiss on her mouth. "I can't wait for to see you kick ass on that panel. I'll be in there in a second."

Maya smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Josh gave her another quick kiss before watching her go. He turned around to jog and catch up with the other man who had turned and started to walk away from the couple. "Stay away from my wife," he ordered, when he caught up to him and catching the guy off guard as he turned to face him. "I'm not going to stand here and let you hurt her again."

"I just came over to say hi-"

"Don't. You've done enough damage and I refuse to let you come back in and turn her world upside down. Maya is at an amazing place in her life. She's married and has a family that loves her and has a career she loves. She doesn't need you to come back in and ruin her happiness."

Kermit stood still for a moment letting the younger guy's words sink in before nodding. "You're right. I don't want to hurt Maya more than I already have. Just promise me you will take care of her."

"Not that I have to promise you anything but I can assure you Maya is my number one priority and always will be. I would do anything and everything I can to love and protect her and to make sure she is happy. I love her more than I love life itself and I'll do anything to make sure in my power so that no one can hurt her and that includes you."

Kermit nodded, "I'll respect your wishes because I know Maya is in good hands with you and her family," he told him, before bowing his head down some and turning to walk away.

Josh swallowed, watching him go. He turned, surprised, to see his wife standing not far from him. He knew from her face she saw and heard everything.

Maya slowly walked up to her husband. "Thank you," she said, softly.

Josh reached out for her hand pulling her to him. "You don't need to thank me. It's just part of my job as your husband."

Maya smiled before standing on her tippy-toes to give Josh a long deep kiss. "I'm thankful you are my husband."

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts. I can't believe I haven't posted in here since May. I've been so busy with "Run and Hide" and I wanted to update this story. I know it's not the best but I hope you enjoyed! Until next xoxo.**


	11. Where He Belongs

Thank you for all of your reviews/follows/favorites! They mean the world to me and keep me inspired and I love writing this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **This takes place the same night as Coming Home.**

 **Where He Belongs**

Riley laid on her side of their bed, watching Lucas place a kiss on Aussie's forehead before gently laying him in his bassinet at the side of her side of the bed. She smiled at him when he looked over at her. Her eyes followed him as he walked over, shutting their bedroom door before walking to the end of their bed and crawling over her. He began placing soft kisses on her forehead down to cheek and then down to her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked, with a huge smile.

"Kissing my wife," he answered, kissing her jaw line as he worked his way up to her mouth.

"Lucas," Riley gasped, running her hands down his back. "I love that you're doing this but you're starting something you know we can't finish."

"Who say we can't finish?" he asked before they heard a soft cry from their son.

"Our children," Riley smiled, before placing a deep kiss on his mouth before the two got comfortable under the covers. "I think Maya's pregnant."

"Are we talking about Maya being pregnant right now?"

"Yes," Riley answered with a smile. "I just can't believe it. She didn't confirm it but I just know she is. The signs are there."

Lucas kissed Riley's forehead. "I thought you said Josh didn't want to have children anytime soon?"

"He didn't," Riley confirmed. "Or at least he didn't the last time I talked to Maya about it right before I gave birth to Aussie."

"So he changed his mind?"

Riley nodded, "Or they are having a Penny."

Lucas chuckled. "Either way if the baby is a Penny or an Aussie, I'm sure they are going to be great parents."

Riley nodded in agreement. "It's just crazy. You are home. Maya's pregnant. Smackle and Farkle are moving in together. Zay has a new girlfriend. So much has changed this week. So many new and exciting things to process."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, lacing their fingers together. The two settled in a comfortable silence before little footsteps outside their door caught their attention.

Riley smiled as their bedroom door quietly opened.

"Daddy?"

Lucas sat up to look at his daughter. "Princess?"

"I was just making sure you were still here."

Lucas felt a tug at his heart. "I'm still here," he reassured.

"Can I sleep in bed with you and mommy?"

Lucas smiled, patting the bed between him and Riley.

Penny returned his smile with a huge smile before running and climbing on to the bed with her parents.

Lucas and Riley looked at each other over their, a smile coming to both of their faces as their daughter quickly fell asleep between the two.

"I love you," Lucas mouthed to not disturb his sleeping daughter.

"I love you too," Riley mouthed back before the two fell asleep for what was the best sleep in over six months.

 **XOXOXOXO**

Lucas woke up the next day, not really able to move. He looked down to see his daughter had climbed to the other side of him at some point during the night so he was now in the middle of her and her mother. He looked to his other side, to see his wife tuck underneath his underarm, with her backside against him, using his upper arm as her pillow. He placed a kiss on the back of her head before leaning his head forward to look over her to see Aussie fully awake in his bassinet. His little legs and arms moving, cooing to himself. Lucas carefully moved his arm as much as he could to gently shake his wife.

"Riles," he whispered, causing her to stir a little.

"Mmhmm?" she said, still a sleep.

"I'm going to give you Penny so I can get up and get Aussie."

"No," Riley sighed. "I'll get him," she told him, but making no move to get up instead snuggling up closer to him.

Lucas chuckled at his wife's actions, before trying again. He once again gently shook her causing her to turn over and snuggle into him, "Riles take Penny, so I can get up and get Aussie before he starts crying and wakes Penny up."

"Okay," she yawned, sitting up a little so Lucas could have his arm back. She grabbed her real pillow, snuggling into it.

Lucas gently lifted Penny in both of his arms to his other side so she was now in between him and Riley. He smiled as he watched Riley pulled Penny closer to her, kissing the back of her head. He slowly got out bed, trying not to disturb his girls before standing at the foot of the bed for a moment. His eyes observing and taking in the three most important people in the world to him. His first night home couldn't have been more amazing. Celebrating it with friends and ending the night with the three most important people to him sleeping in the same room so he could wake up and see their faces. He couldn't be more happy to be back home where he belongs.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts. I'm sorry this is so short but little idea came to me. For those of you who read "Run and Hide", I'm sorry I haven't updated it in forever. I'm hoping to have an update this week. Until next time xoxo.**


	12. Bonding

Thank you for reviews!

Let's take a little trip back. Here is a little piece of the night Penny was welcome into the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes

Enjoy!

 **Bonding**

Maya followed in excited but also a little nervous behind Josh as he led the way to the waiting room to find Cory pacing as her mother and Shawn set off to the side quietly talking with a few of Lucas's family members. She knew Lucas, Topanga and Lucas's mother were in the room with Riley welcoming the new bundle of joy into the world.

"My brotha."

"My brotha," Cory returned the gesture.

"You're about to be a grand-dad," Josh congratulated his brother with a hug and pat on the back.

Maya smiled watching to the two. "My brotha," she grinned, holding her arms wide open, knowing it got under Cory's skin.

Cory frowned, looking at Maya, "No," he said, pointing his finger at her.

Maya put her hands on her hips, smirking, walking over to the man who was like a second father to her but was now also her brother-in-law, "You know, I've been married to Josh for over a year now and I am the mother of your future nieces and nephews and if that wasn't enough, it is thanks to me I made you related to Shawn."

Cory nodded, pondering for a moment before a huge grin came to his face, "Technically, Shawn has always been my brother so technically you married your uncle."

Both Maya and Josh scrunched their faces up in disgust.

"No, Cory," Josh began, closing his eyes. "Please don't ever say anything like that again. I don't ever need a thought like that planted into my brain and then popping up in my head when we are about to have se..." Josh stopped himself at Shawn raising his eyebrows at him. Josh cleared his throat and pointed to the other side of the waiting room, "I'm just going to go over there and sit."

Maya rolled her eye as a smile came to her face as she watched her husband walk away.

"What took you two so long to get here?"

Maya pressed her lips together as cheeks turned a shade of pink at her father's question, "I'm going to go and joined my husband," she answered before walking over and joining her husband and the two talking quietly.

Cory sat down next to the young couple as the blonde raised an eyebrow at him as she felt his eyes on her. "I know I give you a hard time," he began softly. "But I'm really thankful my brother has found you," he continued, making Maya's cheeks turn a shade of pink and bringing not only a smile to her face but Josh's too as he laced their fingers together. "I can see the love between you two. How you two look at each other. How much you mean to each other. How you both want to be in it for the long game. For forever."

"We do," Maya agreed, softly.

Cory nodded, looking at the young couple. "People will always have their doubts about your marriage," he told them. "And make the little comments about you two getting married way too young or you should have waited and lived a little more life before settling down but I believe in you two like I believed in me and Topanga. Just know, if I could redo it again and wait to get married I wouldn't. I would do the exact same thing all over again," he said, as memories of his life with Topanga flashed through his mind. "I still remember when Josh was this young little boy telling him that one day hopefully he will meet his Topanga and he did. I'm happy to know I'm sitting right next to her."

Maya pressed her lips together to keep her tears at bay before reaching over and hugging the man who was like a second father to her.

"Thank you."

 **XOXOXOXO**

Riley stared down the beauty in her arms, wondering how she got so lucky to be her mother. She couldn't believe this little girl was her baby.

Katy knocked softly, before slowly entering.

Riley smiled at her best friend's mother, surprised to see her alone. "Hi."

"Hi," Katy greet back, quietly as she smiled down at the newborn before looking over at the young new mother. "Congratulation, she is beautiful."

Riley gave her a thankful smile. "Would you like to hold her?"

Katy smiled, nodding as Riley gently handed her newborn daughter over.

Katy remained quiet, staring down at the little girl before looking up at the new young mother. "I was hoping I would get a moment alone with you," she began, hesitantly.

Riley narrowed her eyes in at her best friend's mother.

"I know what it's like to be a teenage mother," Katy began, making Riley nodded in agreement. "God knows, I know it's not easy, and I made so many mistakes but I don't regret having Maya. Maya is my world. Just like Penelope is going to be yours. Maya is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Yes, you will get the looks and people will just assume you ruined your life because you are young or because they know you are young they instantly think you don't know what you are doing and you are a bad mom but that's not the truth. I've made huge mistakes with Maya. I have a lot of regrets with Maya but I don't regret being her mother. You are going to be a wonderful mom. Yes, you're going to have those moments where you have a moment of weakness and think you can't do this or even unfortunately the what ifs in life but know you can. You'll make mistakes and have regrets but the good news is you aren't alone. This little baby girl is your blessing and lucky for you, you have people all around you who love and will support you and will love and help with this little girl and I'm one of them. If you ever need to talk feel free to contact me. I've been in your shoes and I know what it's like. I know with Lucas being in the military you are going to be home alone with this little miracle and I've been there. So, if you ever feel the need to talk but don't know who to turn to because you don't want that judgement feel free to give me a call."

Riley felt the tears start to form at her best friend's mother's words and couldn't believe her offer. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Katy smiled. "Now, here you better take your daughter back because holding her is giving me baby fever that I don't need. It's almost making me wish Maya was pregnant but don't tell her that because the last thing she needs is any ideas."

Riley chuckled, taking her bundle of joy.

"You're going to be a great mother. You have nothing to worry about."

Riley looked up at the older blonde.

"Thank you."

 **I know it's another really short one. I still hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review with your thoughts! Feel free to pm me to chat about this story or any of my other stories or just to chat. Until next time xoxo.**


	13. Trouble In Paradise?

Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Trouble In Paradise?**

"Did you see this?"

Josh looked over frowning at the tone in Andrew's voice and wondering what in the world he could be looking at and raising an eyebrow at him for before looking at the screen. He swallowed as he felt the anger run through his body as he watched another guy feed his blindfolded wife with her trying to figure out what it was. He knew it was innocent on her part but the way the guy was looking at his wife and the gesture he did to the camera while she couldn't see made the anger start to boil inside of him, especially knowing the two have been hanging out filming videos the past two days.

Josh clenched his jaw and looked away from the screen. He didn't need to see anymore. He tried to play it as cool as he could as he calmly gathered his books. "I need to go," he told Andrew and Jasmine before he was out the door as fast as he could. Josh rushed into his apartment and was ready to rush up the stairs to his bedroom where his wife was but stopped himself and made himself take a couple of deep breaths before walking up the spiral stairs.

"Hey," Maya smiled at the sight of her husband as she laid on their bed, editing a video while watching a random television show.

"Did you watch the video that Jake guy posted of you two today?" Josh asked, getting straight to point as he tried to keep his anger from exploding.

Maya frowned. "No, why? What's wrong?" she asked, immediately picking up something was wrong.

"It was inappropriate."

Maya shook her head, "Josh, it's a tag that everyone is doing-"

"The gesture he was doing to the camera while you had the blindfold over your eyes was inappropriate and as your husband I didn't appreciate them. You're a married woman and he doesn't respect that."

Maya wasn't sure what gesture Josh was talking about as she has yet to watched the video herself and was surprised Jake posted it so quick but knew she needed to reassure Josh that Jake was just kidding around. "Josh, you are over reacting. He has a girlfriend and he knows I'm married. You can't take what he was doing seriously. It's the way he jokes around."

"He may have girlfriend but obviously doesn't respect their relationship."

Maya was taken aback. "So are you saying I don't respect our marriage?"

"Before I watched that video," Josh yelled, pointing in the direction of her MacBook. "I would have said yes but after watching that video and you trying to blow it off like it's noting. I don't know. I thought we were on the same page but obviously were not."

"Josh," Maya sighed, hurt. "We are on the same page," she promised. "He is just some big YouTuber that I'm collaborating with that's going to bring new and exciting things to my channel. That's it."

Josh shook his head. "I don't trust him, Maya. I see the way he looks at you. Don't get me wrong, I get it! I know he isn't the only guy who looks at you like that and as much as I hate it. I get it. I have eyes and I know how gorgeous and stunning you are and it would be dumb of me to think other guys aren't going to look at you but you shouldn't trust him. He knows you're married but yet is okay with making those gestures towards you and the camera while you are blindfolded and I don't understand how you are okay with collaborating with someone like him."

"What are you doing?" Maya asked as she watched Josh grab his pillow and a blanket and walk towards the stairs.

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Josh," Maya gasped, shocked and hurt.

"Maya, I can't, right now," Josh shook his head. "I love you and I've always supported you and your YouTube career but I don't support you continuing to make videos with this Jake guy. I don't care how many views and subscribers and opportunities you gain because of it."

Maya watched, stun, as her husband walked away from her. She swallowed, hating but knowing she needed to give him some space to cool down and once he saw it from her perspective he would see it was a good career move on her part.

 **XOXOXO**

Maya knocked the blanket off of her after a restless night of sleep. She quickly got of bed wanting to talk to Josh and make things better before the two began their day. Her heart sunk at the empty couch, knowing Josh woke up early and left before she woke up. She looked over at the clock on the wall and knew she needed to start getting ready because Jake would be coming over in like an hour. She sent Josh a text before hurrying to get ready for her day and before she knew Jake was standing in the middle of her living room.

Jake looked over at the pillow and blanket on the couch. "Trouble in paradise?"

Maya swallowed, "No, my husband and I fell asleep watching a movie," she lied, knowing it was none of Jake's business what was happening between her and Josh even if he was part of the cause.

Jake nodded with a slight smirk before looking over at the blonde. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Maya said with an uneasy smile as she saw the look he was giving her. The look that made her husband not want to sleep in the same bed as her last night.

"So what special plans do you have planned for us today?" he asked, walking over to stand close to her.

"I just thought we could do a few tourist things since you wanted to film a vlog," Maya shrugged, taking a step off to the side to put some space between them.

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned. "I think we should starts this off with a bang. A surprise. Give the viewers what they want."

Maya looked over at Jake questionably as she watched as he whipped his camera out and instantly started to talk into it. "Look who's back with me again," he said into the camera before stepping next to her and aiming the camera at her before tossing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close as she forced a smile, trying to pretend she wasn't uncomfortable. "We have a huge surprise for you guys," he grinned before his hand went to the back of her head to guide his lips to her's.

Maya put her hand over her face before his lips could touch her's, pushing him away from her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I just thought..." Jake began, pointing the camera down to the ground.

Maya shook her head, her eyes wide as she back away from him.

"I thought we had a connection."

"A connection?" Maya asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I felt the spark between the two of us and don't tell me you didn't feel it too because I know you did. We've had fun hanging out the past few days and filming videos."

Maya frantically shook her head, "What?" she snapped, astound. "No! I didn't feel a spark between the two of us! We hung out as friends. That's it. I'm married-"

"Come on, Maya," he started, walking towards her as she stepped back away from him. "I know how that is. Pretend you are all happy and in love in front of the cameras to get the views and comments about being #relationshipgoals but I know how that goes once the cameras are off. I have a "girlfriend" and for someone who has a husband he has been nowhere to be seen."

Maya shook her head again, walking over to open her apartment door, "I don't know about you and your girlfriend when the cameras are off but I am happily married on and off camera and right now you're lucky my husband isn't around. I love Josh and our marriage isn't for a show. It's real. Now get out of my apartment."

Jake sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to stand in front of her. "You're going to regret this. I could have put you and your YouTube channel on a new level."

Maya shook her head, not caring a second. "No, I'm not. My husband and our marriage comes before anything including my YouTube career. I can get a new career if I have to but my husband is one of kind. Now get out," she told him.

She watched him go before slamming the door behind him.

 **XOXOXO**

Maya sat in the dark at her part of the desk finally watching the video that made Josh so upset with her. She felt her stomach turn at some of the gesture Jake was doing towards her while she was wearing the blindfold. It sickened her to read some of the comments saying they would be an adorable couple and the two were definitely hooking up. She shook her head wondering how she could have been so stupid. She should have watched the video and she would have saved herself the trouble and having a night sleeping without her husband in bed next to her. She knew Josh wouldn't be upset unless it was something to be upset about and this was. She turned in her chair when she heard their apartment door open. She blinked her eyes as the lights switched on. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Josh stop in place surprised to see her home. Both remaining quiet with their eyes locked on each other.

"I didn't expect you to be here," he broke the silence, tossing his keys and wallet on the counter. "I thought you would still be out filming with Jake."

Maya barely nodded, swallowing.

Once Josh instantly picked up something was wrong he quickly walked towards her. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her, his hands resting on her thighs.

Maya bit her lip, staring into her husband's eyes. "You were right," she told him softly. "I should have listened to you. You had every right to be upset. I got so caught up in gaining subscribers and opportunities that I shrugged your concern off to the side and that was so wrong of me."

"Maya," Josh sighed.

Maya sharply shook her head, cutting him off, "You were right," she told him again. "Jake is a pig. He tried to kiss me," she told him, making Josh's eyes go wide with anger. "I stopped him," she tried to ease his anger. "My hand blocked his lips before they could touch mine and then he gave me some bullshit about how his relationship is all for the camera and views and assumed mine and yours was the same. He thought I was lying about our marriage for views."

Josh deep swallowed, as he would like nothing more than to go and find that Jake guy instead chose to put that off to side and focus on his wife, "Maya, it's okay. We know the truth."

"I just wonder if some of my subscribers feel the same because anyone who knows me-us, knows this is real. This is our real lives. Josh, as much as I love doing YouTube I would give it up in a heartbeat for you. I love you more than I love anything."

Josh nodded, taking her hands into his, "I love you too," he told her gently. "And I would never ask you to give up something you love," he eased. "And it doesn't matter what some of them think. You have to ignore the hate because if you don't it's going to get to you. We know our love is real."

Maya nodded her own head, knowing he was right.

"I shouldn't have slept on the couch or left before we could talk this morning. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. I was just upset about the video and Andrew showing it to me and not expecting to see what I saw but I shouldn't have taken it out on you because like you I know our love and I love you more than anything."

Maya smiled, getting down to kneel on the ground next to him and placing a long kiss on his mouth. "Should we go and make up for last night-" she grinned against his lips.

"And practice making babies? You betcha."

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts! Feel free to send me a pm to talk about this or any of my other stories or even just to chat because I love chatting.**


	14. Question?

Hey Everyone!

This is not a chapter as you can already tell but I had a reviewer(not on this site) suggest I do a chapter where I have Maya do like a Q&A and have you guys send in the questions and have Maya answer them. I like this idea! I wanted to see if you guys liked it too! So, I would write it as if Maya is recording a Q&A video so if you have a question you want Maya to answer then leave a review with your question and feel free to leave more than one question if you like and if I get enough questions I'll write this chapter. Just so you know, Maya's vlogs so all of the characters have been on her YouTube channel at one time or another. Obviously, some more than others but her subscribers would know everyone important in her life. The questions should be more for Maya but I'm sure she could whip out some answer for other characters as well, especially Riley and Josh. So if there is something you want to learn more about or what she was thinking then send your questions away. If I don't answer a question it's most likely because I have a plan where it will be answered in future one-shots. I think this could be fun so if you like the idea please leave a review with question/s for Maya if people don't like this idea then I'll toss it off to the side. Until next time xoxo.


	15. Q&A

A huge thank you to everyone who sent in questions. Heads up, if you were a guest I gave you a name. This Q&A takes place before Coming Home.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Q &A**

Maya looked at the view finder, fixing her loose side braid. "Just so you know I'm going to start filming so anything you do will be on camera if you come into it's view," she smirked at her husband, still messing with her braid but glancing over at him as he sat at his part of the desk while she had her setup in the living room.

"Alright," he chuckled, glancing over at her.

She gave him a quick smile, pushing record before clearing her throat and speaking, "Hey guys, welcome back to my channel with a little different view. You guys Today I'm a little under the weather and on some antibiotics but I still wanted to film and I thought I would do one of my favorite videos and I know it's one of yours too because you guys have been asking me to do one so I asked you to send me some questions on my Instagram and today is the day I finally answer some of the questions so let's get right to it-oh wait before we do my hubby is home so you might see him in the background so just ignore him unless we can pull him into the video then don't. Now let's get right to it," she said, before looking down at her phone.

"The first question come from Emily Meminger and she said meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time was awkward. What was it like for you meeting Josh's parents? Hmm," Maya began, popping her lips together as she tried to remember the first time she met Josh's parents. "Well I met Josh's parents way before we started dating so it wasn't awkward when I met them because we weren't together and I was still a kid and just Riley's best friend. I think I was like eight or nine the very first time I met them. But," she held up her pointer finger. "Seeing them for the first time as Josh's girlfriend and especially as his wife was nerve wrecking. I've never been more nervous in my entire life than I was when I saw his mom for the first time after we got married," she admitted. "Josh is a Momma's boy," she laughed, looking over at her husband who mouthed a thanks with a smile. "And it's no secret Josh and I eloped and our parents weren't there-and nor did they know we were even getting married because we didn't have an engagement or anything like that. We decided to get married and then we got married. Luckily both of us have amazing parents who supported our decision once the shock wore off. So, meeting them for the very first time was like whatever but seeing them as his wife for the first time was nerve wrecking."

"The next question comes from Princess_sized, what kind of relationship do you have with Penny?"

Maya's eyes lit up at the mention of her God daughter. "Aww, Penny is my pride and joy even though she isn't my child," she laughed. "She is the closest thing that I have to a child right now and I just love that little girl to death and I know you guys love seeing her too. I wish I could just show her off and have her in every single one of my videos or Instagram posts but she isn't my child and I have to go into protective aunt mode and be respectful and not have her in tons of my videos or posting pictures with her on my Instagram because unfortunately there is crazy people out there and I hate giving the trolls anymore attention but they are also there leaving mean comments about an innocent child and that just sends me through the roof but I can't put into words how much I love my little Penny and add on I now have a God son who was just born into the world a little over two weeks ago who I adore just as much. I can't! He is so adorable. I just came back from visiting them and I already miss them so much."

She also asked "How do you and your friends all stay so close with your own lives being so busy?" Maya read, swallowing. "It's not easy," she admitted, playing with the end of her braid. "Right now, we all aren't in the same city anymore so one thing we do is we make sure to plan gatherings and not just for holidays and we also check in with each other which is huge. I think communication and keeping in contact is key to staying close with friends especially as you get older and you start to have your own lives and you're not seeing each other every day in school. You get so caught up with what is happening in your own little world so it is easy to forget or push aside people who aren't in your little world on an everyday basics so you have to pull them back and the best way to do that is to communicate with each other. I think that is a huge reason we are all still so close."

Maya looked over at her husband as he stood up.

"I'm going to make a snack, do you want anything?" he asked.

"Will you make me a hot green tea with lemon?"

Josh nodded, pressing a kiss on the top of head before he walked over to the kitchen.

She smiled, gratefully at him before looking back in the camera adjusting in her seat.

"This comes from It's Alli and she asks do you have a favorite piece of art that you have done and what is the meaning behind it? I do," she answered, excitedly. "I actually have two that pop into my head right away. One of them is a painting I did of my best friend's childhood bedroom and there is this specific detail on there that most people would overlook but for me its huge and it is the bay windows on the painting are locked. It's not because like our friendship is over or anything because obviously Riley is still my best friend but the meaning behind it is that chapter of our lives is closed and we are on to the next. We are no longer kids or teenagers but I would never give up the years and memories we shared there and looking at the painting brings back all of these amazing memories we shared and I pray one day if I have daughter or even a son they have a special place like that with their best friend. Another piece I love is right after Josh and I got married I was sitting up in bed and couldn't sleep and I had my sketch book and Josh had already fell asleep and his arm was wrapped around my waist and I sketched his hand and I just remember getting this warm feeling through my entire body as I sketch his wedding band on his finger. It was one of the first moments where it really sunk in that we were married and every time I look at the sketch I still get that warm feeling."

Maya looked down at her phone, reading the next question.

"Okay, Nicole asked what is your favorite thing to do with Josh? Umm, It's hard to pick just one thing. I love when we go to central park and we people watch and make up stories about them," she laughed. "I know it's a little weird but I also love walking around the city together or when we cook dinner together or even just grab tacos or something and cuddle up on the couch together while eating and watching a movie or binge watching one of our favorite t.v. shows-oh! I also love taking naps with him. There is something about an afternoon nap. I know this sounds really cheesy but he brings it out of me but I just love being all wrapped up in his arms. It's honestly my favorite place in the world. It's where I feel the most comfortable and safest so afternoon naps are the best."

"The next question comes from Smile4Becca, if you were to go back to school, what would you major in? I majored in art so I would probably major in art again and maybe become like an elementary or middle school art teacher."

"HeatherLee asked how did you and Josh meet? I kind of touched on this, we met through my best friend Riley. He is her uncle and we met for the first time at one of their family gatherings when I was like eight and then we didn't see each other for a long time and he came for Christmas when I was thirteen and I knew right then and there I was going to marry him. I told Riley I was going to become her aunt."

Maya smiled at her husband as he walked over with her cup of tea. "Thank babe."

She took a sip of her tea as she watched him walk back in the kitchen before going to the next questions.

"This comes from Chelsea and she asked where do you see yourself in five years?" Maya bit her lip as she thought about her future, "Where do I see myself in five years?" she repeated the question. "It would be amazing if I'm still doing YouTube and if not I hope whatever I'm doing I love it as much as I love doing this. Josh and I have been talking about if we want to stay in the city or not so hopefully we are happy with whatever decision we come to on that. So, yeah. I know that's not much but I just want to be as happy as I am now in five years."

"SoCarly asks does it annoy Josh when you are doing YouTube videos or vlogging?" she read the question. "Let's ask him. Babe?" she turned away from the camera to look back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Does it annoy you when I pull out the camera and record you?" she asked, turning back towards the camera, grinning and biting her lip, pretending to wince as she waited for his answer.

"No."

"No, it doesn't," she smiled into the camera. "I think because I'm not a daily vlogger and as much I love recording vlogs I don't ever plan on becoming one so there is so much of our lives you don't get to see and I'm not pulling out the camera. I also can tell when Josh doesn't want me to vlog or doesn't feel like being on camera or wants to keep something between us just between us. I try to really balance it. When it comes to filming a video I normally film when he isn't here but if I do, you just get to see him hanging out in the background if he's not off hiding but sometimes he is the one helping me film."

"Okay, HellaSkye asks What is a typical day in yours and Josh's life look like after the cameras are off and are you guys going to have kids soon?"

Maya looked up from her phone to answer, "Believe it or not, Josh and I are just a normal young married couple. I know, crazy!" she sung the last word. "But yeah, we don't do anything too out there that isn't what a normal young married couple would do who is still trying to figure out the world together. My job is not a normal job and thankfully it isn't because Josh has a crazy schedule with him being in school and working so I feel blessed YouTube is my job because I get to plan my work hours around his schedules to make sure we still have time for each other. So, a typical day, would be me home filming or editing while he is at work or school and then when he comes home, we just love spending time together whether it's a date night out or we are at home cooking dinner together and watching a television show or just talking. We always make sure to check in with each other. Remember communication is key and that is not only for friendships but that goes for relationships too. At least once a week we go to either my parents or my brother and sister-in-laws for dinner. So, yeah, our typical days aren't too crazy."

Maya looked over at her husband as he walked out of the kitchen, taking a sip of her tea.

"What did you make?" she asked, looking at his plate.

"A sandwich, apples slices and bananas with peanut butter. Wanna bite?" he teased, holding his sandwich up to her face.

"No," she laughed, swatting his hand away as he continued back to the desk.

"You do need to eat," he told her once he got back comfortable at the desk.

"I know. I will after I get finish filming."

She took another sip of her tea before going back to answering questions.

"This question comes from Livi Jade and she asks who knows you better Josh or Riley?" Maya laughed as she read the question causing Josh to snicker, "Livi are you trying to cause trouble, and she also asks when are you and Josh going to have babies?" she continued, laughing. "Hmm, oh my gosh," she exclaimed, biting her lip. "I guess it honestly depends. Riley is my best friend and knows me in and out but Josh is my husband and he is really good at reading me and plus, I share absolutely everything with him and it's even got me in trouble," she laughed. "I guess it depends. Maybe we will have to do a video and see. How does that sound?" she asked into the camera.

"Horrible," Josh answered from his side of the room.

"Well we see how much confidence he has in himself so maybe it is Riley who knows me better," she said in a low voice. "You don't think you would win?" she raised her voice, looking over at Josh.

"It depends on the questions. If the questions are like things from when you were like ten that's all Riley but I think I can give her a run for her money on things from the time we started dating."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Maya smiled, before going on to read the next question.

"This comes from atMorganNemer, and she actually asked two questions and they were how old were you when you started to date your husband? And how did he propose?" Maya read from her phone before looking up at the camera. "Hmm, I had just turned seventeen when we started to date. Our first date was actually on Valentine's Day and as some of you know that Josh's Birthday as well and I told him that day I was going to be his Valentine for the rest of his life and I was right," she grinned, looking over at Josh. "How did he propose? I kind of touched on this. We didn't have an engagement so I didn't have the where he got down on one knee with a ring or anything like that and before you go attacking Josh I don't mind at all. That's not me. I'm not that type of girl who needs that. I didn't need him to declare how much he loved me because I already knew and I still know because he shows it to me every single day. I'm a very lucky gal and I know that. It was very spontaneous when we decided to get married. One day, we were lying there and we were talking about our future and what we wanted and we both knew this was it. We were in it for the long game and we wanted to get married. We didn't want to wait so we decided to get married and I have no regrets. How we got married and when we got married was meant to be. It was the best day of my life. It was literally just about us and that's the way we wanted it. It wasn't about the dress, or the cake, or the colors, or who showed up and who didn't show up. It was just about us and if you asked me if I would do it all over again or have the big wedding? I would do it all over again and not have the big wedding because our wedding day was a very special day between us. I can't imagine it being any different."

She took a huge sip of her tea before continuing.

"Now, I'm going to answer one more question and it's by far the most asked question," she said, dramatically into the camera "Too many people asked it to list and I avoided answering it when it was asked in questions until now and of course it's the baby question. You guys want to know when I'm going to have a baby," she took in a deep breath, glancing up before looking back into the camera. "And I don't know," she breathed out. "Maybe we should get Josh to answer this. Josh, come here for a sec," she smiled, biting her lip as she watched her husband raise an eyebrow at her before walking over her and taking a seat next to her. "They want to know when are you going to put a baby in me?" she told him causing him to laugh.

"You asked me to come over for that?"

Maya grinned, "Yeah, so when you gonna put a baby in me?"

Josh threw his hands up speechless, "I don't know."

Maya laughed, resting a hand on Josh's upper thigh, before turning her attention back on the camera, "We're in no rush. I know we've been married for four years and it's only natural to ask when are we going to have a baby but we are still young and enjoying each other and being married."

Josh nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulder. "Right now we are just having fun practicing so when the time comes we will be ready."

"Stop it," Maya warned, getting a grin out of Josh. "So, yeah, no baby right now but we do plan on having children someday," she said, as Josh nodded next to her.

"That's all the time we have for today's Q&A and I'm sorry I didn't get to everyone's questions but there was just way too many but I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you in my next video. Say bye."

"Bye."

"Bye," she blew a kiss and waved into the camera, smiling before turning her attention on Josh.

"That's going to be fun to edit."

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts! I loved doing this chapter and I may do another one in the future but maybe have Riley in the video with her to answer questions and I was also thinking about maybe having Maya do like a storytime video so if there is a topic you want her to do a storytime on please leave it in your review**.


	16. We Keep Making It Work

Thank you for your reviews/fav/follows!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes

Enjoy!

 **We Keep Making It Work**

Riley slowly started to back away from her sleeping almost one year old daughter. She cringed at the sound of the doorbell and her now awake crying baby. "Great," she muttered.

"I'll get her. You get the door."

Riley looked over her shoulder to her boyfriend walk over to take their screaming daughter in his arms.

"You gonna go and get that?" he asked as they heard the door bell ring again.

Riley nodded, watching her daughter start to settle down for a moment before going to answer the door.

"Surprise!"

Riley stood back shock to see her best friend.

"I'm here to steal you for the day."

Riley looked at her best friend, puzzled as she shut the door. "Steal me?"

"Yes, apparently you need a break and I'm always up for a massage and food."

Riley's mouth dropped open as she shook her head confused. "You told me you and Josh had big plans today-"

"Yeah, I lied. Josh is helping Andrew move into his new place."

Riley put her hands on her hips, "You lied to me?"

"If I told you the truth then it would have ruined the surprise. We are about to have an awesome girls' day."

"But-"

"No buts," both Maya and Lucas said at the same time.

Riley looked between her boyfriend and best friend.

"You should go and have a good time," Lucas continued, giving her a small nod.

Riley looked back between her best friend and boyfriend and knew it was a battle she wouldn't win.

"Fine."

 **XOXOXOXO**

"So did you have fun today?" Maya asked once they put their orders in and the waiter walked away.

"I did, thanks for stealing me away for the day," Riley answered, taking a sip of her water.

"I was more than happy to. I feel like it's been forever since the last time we've hung out where it was just the two of us but I have to give credit where credit is due and it was Lucas's idea. He called and told me you needed a much-needed break with your best friend."

Riley raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Really."

Maya nodded. "Yep," she confirmed, taking a sip of her own water.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to thank him later."

"I'm sure you will," Maya grinned, winking, causing the two to bust out laughing. "So how have things been?" she asked, once the two settle down.

"Good. We are getting the hang of things living together."

Maya nodded, knowing how hard it can be at first to adjust to living together and couldn't imagine adding in a baby.

"And now that we are completely moved in I can turn my focus on Penny's first birthday party."

Maya smiled at the mention of her God-daughter. "I can't believe she is already going to be one."

"I know. Time flies."

"It does," Maya agreed.

"Just think you and Josh have already been married for two years."

"I know," Maya nodded, smiling.

"You are on your last year as newlyweds."

Maya nodded again, "Maybe soon you'll be a newlywed."

Riley shook her head, "No, Lucas and I are content with just being boyfriend and girlfriend right now."

Maya shrugged, before speaking with a smirk, "I'm sure if Lucas knew what happens when you become newlyweds he would put a ring on it fast."

Riley scrunched her face up, "I don't even want to think about what that means. You are married my uncle."

"Yeah, poor you," Maya frowned. "I feel sorry for you because you don't get to appreciate the hotness of my husband because of that little fact."

Riley laughed, shaking her head as the two continued to enjoy their girls day out.

 **XOXOXOXO**

"How was your day out with Maya?" Lucas asked from the couch with Penny as Riley returned home.

"It was really good," Riley answered, hanging up her coat before walking over to greet Lucas with a quick peck before turning her attention on her daughter in his arms. "We had a great time. It was really good to catch up and it just to be the two of us but I missed both of you guys so much today."

"We missed you too. I was actually thinking you were going to be home late so I was about to go and give this little one a bath."

"Don't worry, I'll do it since you've had her all day," Riley offered, taking her daughter into her arms and going into Penny's room to grab a few things she would need before making her way to the bathroom.

Riley frowned at the sight of the onesie. She narrowed her eyes in, "What is this?" she asked herself, not recognizing the onesie her daughter was wearing underneath her clothes. She gasped as she read the words written on her daughter's onesie.

"Will you marry my daddy?" she read the words out loud, making sure she wasn't seeing things as her heart started to beat fast. "Is this?"

She stared down at her daughter for a moment, stun, rereading the words over and over again before looking over at the door. "Lucas?!" she yelled in his direction before picking her daughter up and turning off the bath water when he didn't answer fast enough for her liking and hurried back into the living room where she last saw him. She was surprised to find the spot he was once sitting in empty. "Lucas?" she murmured, puzzled. "Where is your daddy?" she asked, glancing down at her daughter before starting her search for him.

"Lucas!" she said again, heading back towards the bathroom when she found the kitchen empty.

"In here!" he yelled from the bedroom.

She frowned again, kissing the top of her daughter's head as she made her way to the bedroom.

"Luke-" her mouth dropped open at the sight of Lucas down on one knee holding up a black box with a simple diamond ring. "Lucas-what are you?" she gasped, stuttering, not being able to get out her words as her heart pounded even faster against her chest.

"I've been wanting to do this because I knew I had to wait for the right time. I know we have had our ups and downs in life, especially the last couple of years with me enlisting in the army and us having a baby really young but somehow we are making it work. We keep making it work. And I want to keep making it work for the rest of our lives because I can't imagine not having you by my side. You and Penny are the two most important things in the world to me and always will be and I'll be honor if you officially just us by becoming a Friar. Will you marry me?"

Riley felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She glanced down at her daughter in her arms before looking back at her boyfriend, nodding. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Lucas stood up and rushed over to Riley. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before wrapping his arm around the two most important things in the world to him.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts. I've decided to do a Riley Q &A with Maya. I'm going to make it a relax girl chat sort of Q&A so feel free to send in your questions as spicy or fun or whatever question is on your mind that you want answered and feel free to sends as many questions as you want. Just so you know this Q&A will take place about two weeks AFTER "Coming Home" and "Where He Belongs". Until next time xoxo.**


	17. On Purpose

I can't believe in two days it has been a year since I've joined this board. Thank you Sabrina for bringing into this magical world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

This takes place about a month after Maya's Q&A but the flashback takes place right before her Q&A.

 **On Purpose**

 _Maya raked her fingers through her husband's hair as he laid with his eyes closed and his head resting in her lap as the two relaxed on their couch with the television playing softly in the background._

 _"Josh?"_

 _"Mmphmm?" he said, keeping his eyes closed but pulling her closer and burying his head further into her stomach._

 _"How would you feel if we were to have a baby?"_

 _Josh sat up quickly and turn his body to face his wife, making sure she knew he had her full attention. "Are you pregnant?"_

 _Maya's eyes went wide, stun. "What? No," she answered, shaking her head. "I'm not pregnant."_

 _Josh let out a breath of relief but could quickly see his wife was hoping this discussion was going to go another way then he wanted it to, "But you want to be."_

 _Maya remained quiet as his words really sunk in. Did she really want to be pregnant? "I don't know," she shrugged. " Part of me thinks about it," she admitted, softly. "I guess being around Riley and her kids gives me all of these thoughts about us and a baby and what if we had one."_

 _Josh nodded, "It's okay you got baby fever," he stated, understanding how she could get baby fever being around Penny and Aussie. He pulled her close to him as she adjusted her body to wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms loosely around his shoulders. "I have no doubt in my mind if we had to and I mean if we had to we could handle having a baby but having a baby right now would change everything," he began, softly, running his thumb across her cheek as he stared intensely into her eyes. "Things we aren't ready to change and don't have to change because we don't have a baby. I love it's still just the two of us," he stressed the last three words. "And the two of us can do whatever we want when we want and not have to worry about a baby and maybe it's me being selfish but I love I don't have to share you because it's just the two of us," he told her getting a small smile out of her. "I'm just not ready right now to share you or have the responsibility of taking care of a baby and everything that comes a long with it. We would have to move and we just signed our apartment renewal and I still have one semester of school left and I would like to really get my foot out there in the work world before even thinking about bringing a baby in the world and think about it if we were to have a baby this would change your YouTube channel. Yes, people like those pregnancies video things but would your main core subscribers? And what about once the baby comes? And that brings up a whole new thing," he continued to list as Maya continued to digest all of his words. "The baby, I don't know how comfortable I am with you showing our baby constantly off on your channel or your Instagram. We have to think about the baby's safety once it comes because you are in the public eye. People stop you and come up to you and I'm not saying you have to give up your career or anything when we do decide to have a baby but we will need to have a discussion about how much or how little you show our child."_

 _Maya slowly nodded, pressing her lips together. She knew Josh made excellent points to why they shouldn't have a child any time soon._

 _"I wanna have a baby with you. I do," he assured her._

 _"Just not any day soon," she finished causing Josh to nod. "So for now I'll stay on my birth control until we are both ready."_

Maya picked the test up, swallowing as the memory of the conversation she had with her husband just a short time ago flash through her head. She took a deep breath before looking down at the result and her heart dropping.

Positive.

She closed her eyes keeping her tears at bay the best as she could. Why couldn't this be stress like she was blaming it on? She walked into the kitchen grabbing a sandwich baggy before leaning against the counter as her mind raced. Her and Josh were having a baby. They just discussed why they shouldn't have a baby not even two months ago. Josh made it clear he didn't want children anytime soon. What if he thought she got pregnant on purpose? Her heart dropped further at the thought. He knew she had baby fever and there would be a huge possibility he thought she went behind his back and got pregnant.

She sighed, running her hand through her unruly hair as she walked back into the bathroom, picking up the test and putting it in the baggy and zipping up the lock. She sat down on the toilet, staring at the positive pregnancy test. "How the hell did this happen? I'm on birth control," she said to herself as she looked over birth control pills to see if she missed a day and not finding any. "Maybe it's a false positive," she hoped as she picked up her phone ready to schedule the first appointment she could get in to and was happy to hear the receptionist say if she could be there in a hour there was an opening. She quickly threw her hair in a messy bun and was off on her way.

 **XOXOXOXO**

Maya quietly entered her apartment and a small smile came to her face as she watched her husband at the stove cooking. She watched as his own smile came to his face as he looked over his shoulder and spotted her when she came in.

"Hey, I wanted to surprise you with your favorite," he began, as he turned his attention back on his task as he stirred the meat around in the frying pan to face his wife, "What's wrong?" he asked, instantly picking up on the fact something was wrong.

Maya's eyes went wide for a quick second before she forced a smile and tried to act as normal as possible. "Nothing," she answered, shaking her head.

Josh frowned staring at his wife before taking the frying pan off of the heat and walking over to his wife.

Maya watched as Josh approached her, taking her hands into his.

"You'll come to me when you are ready?" he asked softly.

Maya stared in to his pleading eyes before slowly nodding as she felt her tears start to roll down her cheeks and bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering as she felt herself start to lose control of her emotions.

"Maya," Josh breathed out, pulling Maya to him and wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight as she cried against his chest, her own arms holding onto him tightly. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

After a moment, Maya pulled away to stare in to her husband concern eyes,

"I am so thankful I have you," she began, shaky, closing her eyes for a second and shaking her head when Josh went to speak and comfort her before she began again, "You are the only thing that I have ever been sure of and you changed my life forever. I didn't think I could have this kind of life. Where I meet the guy of my dreams, actually get him, fall in love and then marry him and build a life together. I thought I was destined to find someone like Kermit and end up in a loveless marriage then a single mom just like my mom. I don't want mess this up. I don't want to ruin us-."

"Maya you can't-"

Maya shook head again, looking away from Josh and cutting him off softly. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Josh gasped, his eyes wide as he wasn't sure if he heard right.

Maya swallowed, looking back at her shocked husband. "I'm pregnant," she repeated, a little louder but still soft. "I took a test and it came back positive so I went to the doctor's today and he confirmed it," she continued, slowly, before taking out the positive pregnant test in her purse and holding it to show him. "My antibiotics canceled out my birth control."

Josh stood still, stun as he stared at the positive pregnancy test.

Maya stared at her husband with fearful eyes when he said nothing, "Josh?" she murmured.

"I just need a second."

Maya's heart dropped as fear washed through her body. She slowly nodded before leaving Josh alone.

Josh closed his eyes, running his hand over his face at the sound of his wife walking up the stairs. "Damn," he cursed himself out as he rubbed his temple. He blew it. He knew he just had one of the worst reactions he could have had and made his wife's insecurities grow. He just needed five minutes he thought to himself as he began to pace. Five minutes for it to settle in he was becoming a father. Five minutes to come up with the perfect apology and approach to his wife to make everything better. He stopped, looking over at the stairs. Five minutes was too long. Five minutes would just make everything worst with that thought he instantly hurried to their bedroom to find his wife sitting up against the headboard with tears rolling down her cheeks. The sight broke his heart because he knew he was the one to cause it.

"I'm sorry," he told her, crawling up the bed next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

Maya looked at her husband, pressing her lips together.

"I'm sorry," Josh apologized again, wiping away some of her falling tears. "This is just scary and unplanned and I don't know if I'm ready-" he stopped himself when he saw the fear flash through his wife's eyes. "I'm not your father," he told her knowing exactly what was running through her mind.

Maya slowly nodded, "I know," she breathed out. "But you just admitted you're not ready, so, what are we going to do?" she asked, making Josh confused. "You don't want the baby," she continued, softly. "And I don't have to...we have options."

It was Josh's turn to feel his heart sink. His reaction was so bad, his wife didn't think he wanted their baby. Josh cupped Maya's cheeks and wiped away her fallen tears. He waited until she looked him in the eyes. "Maya, of course I want our baby," he breathed out with so much emotion. "I'm so sorry I made you question whether I would want our baby or not but I do. I'm not going anywhere. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever. I'm going to love you and this baby more than anything in the world," he finished, resting a hand on her stomach.

Maya looked down at Josh's hand before resting her hand on top of his, "Our world is about change forever."

Josh nodded, staring down at their hands before looking up at his wife, "For the better," he smiled.

Maya returned his smile as the two's thoughts went to how much the world was really about to change, "I don't want to tell anyone until I'm further along."

Josh nodded, it was smart just in case something was to happen. "Maya," he said, grabbing her attention. "I love you."

Maya smiled, "I love you too."

 **Okay, so, here is the deal, I know a lot of you were not happy with Maya being pregnant because I hinted at it in what was suppose to be just a one-shot and never did I imagine I would be continuing their adventures so I had to address it but now I'm going to officially put the ball in your court. I can go angst way for Joshaya for a one-shot or I can make Joshaya have a baby. It's up to you and I'll go with what most of you want from both boards since I do post on two different boards so if more people want a Joshaya baby I'll go with them having a baby or if most people don't want a Joshaya baby and want them to wait I'll go with that. So, Joshaya baby or no Joshaya baby? Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Also, I'm still taking questions for a Riley and Maya Q &A so if you have a question send it my way and I would love to try to write a Christmas one-shot but I have no ideas for one so if you have a request for a Christmas one-shot also send it my way whether it's for "Coming Home" or my one-shot series. Until next time xoxo.**


	18. Yours

Thank you for your reviews! If you noticed I erased the summary it's because I'm going to come up with a new one. I feel the story doesn't fit the summary anymore. This chapter is based on the song lyrics "Yours" by Russell Dickerson.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Yours**

 _"You know we could live together next year..."_

 _Josh scrunched his face up, as he ran his hand up and down her bareback. "No way. Shawn would kill me if we lived together."_

 _"He wouldn't if we were married."_

 _Josh looked at Maya as if she had two heads. "Yeah, you're funny," he said, laughing, but quickly stopped when he saw the serious look in his girlfriend's eyes. "You can't be serious?"_

 _Maya raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend._

 _Josh narrowed his eyes in even more. "You're serious?"_

 _"I'm dead serious. Josh think about it. We already know we want to get married so why wait?"_

 _"Because we are young and still have a lot of growing up and experiencing to do-"_

 _"Why can't we do it together?"_

 _Josh sat still as her words sunk it._

 _"What is the difference if we get married now or years later? We will still be together but being married-unless you see us breaking up-"_

 _"Which you know I don't," Josh cut her off. "You know you are the one for me. If there is one thing I am sure about in life is I want to marry you."_

 _Maya smiled at his words. "And you're the one for me and I want to marry you. Marriage won't hold us back in life with anything it will make us stronger because we have each other. We could still do all the things we have planned and more but we will just be stronger in our relationship and get to experience the ups and downs with each other. We will get to start building our lives together like we want to and we get to do it without having anyone else putting their thoughts on us or frowning down at our decisions. Once we are married we get to pick what is best for us and no one can say anything about it. We get to start our lives together."_

 _Josh knew there were many logical reasons not to get married for one they were young and broke but there have been plenty of people who were young and broke when they go married and made it. "So, say if we do get married," he began, making Maya smile. "How would we go about this?"_

 _"We can get married at the courthouse just the two of us and Riley and Andrew."_

 _"What about our parents?"_

 _"We wait to tell them until afterwards because they won't understand and try to talk us out of it."_

 _Josh nodded, "If we do this you aren't going to get to have the dream wedding-"_

 _"Josh," Maya cut him off, smiling, lacing their fingers together. "I don't need the dream wedding. I wasn't a little girl who dreamed of her wedding day and when I think about it, it doesn't give me the warm fuzzy. What does give me the warm fuzzy feelings is imagining my life married to you. Not the wedding day. Our marriage is what will be important to me. Not how we get married."_

 _Josh knew this was crazy. This was going to really piss off some of their love ones or better yet make him a dead man walking._

 _"_ _Josh, we love each other," Maya said, grabbing his attention "And we both want forever. Everyone will come around eventually and respect our decision. We know is best for us because when you are in love and we both know what we want...so, why not get married and really begin our lives together?_

Maya walked into her apartment, slipping off her heels after a long day of meetings with some potential sponsors and wanting nothing more than to relax and hopefully a nice foot massage from her husband. She stopped in the middle of taking off her shoe, glancing around candle lit apartment, decorated in roses. She continued taking off her shoes before walking fully in. "Josh?" She stopped at the sight of Josh standing at the bottom of the spiral stairs dressed in a tux. "Josh?" she murmured again, confused, as she took in the sight of her husband.

Josh smiled walking towards his wife, gently taking her hands in his and giving them a small squeeze. "Maya."

Maya returned his smile. "What is this?" she asked, glancing around the room to him.

"I'm doing something I should have done forever ago," he began, softly, making Maya frown. "When we got married four years ago, we were reckless," he admitted, swallowing and squeezing her hands again when her eyes went wide. "It was a good reckless for us and I would do all over again and I think we proved everyone wrong-" he stopped before correcting himself. "I don't think-I know we proved everyone wrong. Everyone thought we were young and crazy and would regret our decision of getting married but we didn't and we are still happily married. We knew what we were doing and it was right for us and I thank God every night that I'm yours. I'm so happy and blessed to be your husband. You make me better than I was before-"

"Josh," Maya breathed out, tears rolling down her cheek.

Josh shook his head, giving her a little smile before continuing. "It's the truth. You make me want more in life and not to be scared to chase dreams even when people think you are crazy for chasing them and don't always agree with your decisions. You taught me not to care what people think and to go for it and I know no matter what I always have someone in my corner and someone who has my back. I came to life the first night we kissed and as long as you are in my arms I'm the best me. You make me a better man. A better human. I know the day we got married was perfect for us and it was because it was the day we promised ourselves to each other for the rest of our lives and nothing will ever replace that day and I don't want it to because it was the best day of my life. I got to marry you but I also know in my heart you deserve more. You deserve to have the perfect wedding. You deserve to find the perfect dress that you and your mom get to go shopping for and pick out together, for Shawn to walk you down the aisle and to have Riley standing at your side with one of those God awful bridesmaid dresses and I want to give you that."

Maya gasped as Josh dropped down on one knee.

"Gorgeous, will you marry me-well technically we are already married but will you m-" Josh started to backtrack, making Maya chuckled before falling down to her knees and cutting Josh off by placing her mouth on his. She smiled into the kiss as her hands cupped his cheeks before they both pulled away, glancing down at the diamond ring in his hand that went perfect with her wedding band.

"Yes, I'll marry you again," she answered causing both of them to chuckle.

He slowly slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you."

Maya's eyes shined, looking up from her newly placed ring to his eyes. "I love you more."

 **If you have not listened to "Yours" by Russell Dickerson, I highly suggest you go and do because a lot of the beautiful words from Josh's proposal came from that beautiful song.** **If you are reading this, please leave me a review with your thoughts and letting me know you are still interested in this story. I feel like this story isn't really getting a response and if people aren't reading or aren't enjoying this story I will go ahead and wrap it up.** **Until next time xoxo.**


	19. Life Changing Part One

Some of this chapter may look familiar. I used part of it for a different story that I deleted.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Life Changing Part One**

"Mom, Maya and I are fine," Josh sighed in to the phone as he tossed his water bottle in to the trash.

 _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure. Why wouldn't we be?"

 _"I don't know. You tell me. Are you two traveling down here to tell us you are getting a divorce?"_

"What!" Josh snapped, leaning back against the counter in the kitchen. "No, ma, we aren't getting a divorce."

 _"Are you sure? Is Maya there? How come I don't hear her in the background?"_

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I think I would know if Maya and I were getting a divorce. And yes, Maya is here. I'm looking at her luggage for our trip waiting by the door as we speak. You don't hear her because she upstairs sleeping and as soon as we hang up I'm going to go upstairs and wake her up," he told his mother causing her to sigh.

 _"I was on YouTube and I was reading all of these comment about you two not being happy and how Maya looks stressed and you..."_

Josh hit his fist against his head, mouthing a curse word as his mother kept going on about how she was reading in the comments on Maya's latest vlog about how stressed out and tired Maya looked and how it seemed she was forcing herself to look happy and make everyone believe everything was alright when it's not and to top it all off someone wrote someone who knows him and Maya in real life told them they were getting a divorce and that's why Josh hasn't been in a lot of videos the last couple of weeks.

"Mom," he cut her off. "I promise you, Maya and I are fine. We are more than fine. I've been busy and that's why I wasn't in her vlog and it shouldn't be a big deal because Maya doesn't vlog every single moment of her life so it should be nothing that I wasn't on the vlog but people like to make something out of nothing and I told you before you can't believe everything you read because there are trolls out there trying to cause trouble. There is no one who knows us who told that person we are getting a divorce because its not true. Maya and I aren't getting a divorce."

 _"You promise this visit isn't you two announcing you two are separating or getting a divorce?"_

Josh couldn't help the chuckle that came out, "I promise," he stressed, trying to reassure her. "Maya and I are happy and we aren't visiting you to announce we are getting a divorce."

 _"Okay."_

Josh smiled at his mom's hesitation. "Mom, relax. Everything is fine. We will be there later tonight after we stop by Riley's first and then you will see with your own eyes Maya and I are still in love and as happy as ever."

 _"Okay," Amy caved in. "I'll see you later tonight. I love you."_

"I love you too, mom," Josh told her before hanging up and letting out a big sigh. He glanced over at his and Maya's luggage before hurrying up the stairs, knowing the two needed to head out. He smiled at the sight of sleeping wife curled up with his pillow. He knows the pregnancy has been kicking her butt lately. He carefully sat down next to her, caressing her cheek. "Gorgeous, its time to get up."

Maya groans, stretching out her body before turning away from him.

"Gorgeous," Josh chuckled. "You have to get up. We need to get on the road."

Maya rolls back over facing her husband. She slowly opens her eyes, pouting.

Josh chuckled again, pecking her on her lips before helping her sit up.

Maya tossed the covers off of her body. "Are you ready to go home to Philly?" she asked, yawning, stretching her arms out over her head.

"Yeah," he answered, taking her hand in to his and kissing her ring. "We haven't been down there since earlier this summer when everyone went down for my parents anniversary and I was pretty sure Shawn was going to kill me because you told him we've had sex in the house."

Maya shook her head at the memory as she climbed on to straddle Josh's lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "He was being unreasonable wanting to make me switch rooms to share with Riley and Penny. He needs to understand we are married and we do what marry couples do. Did he really expect me to change rooms from my husband because him and my mother showed up?"

It was Josh's turn to roll his eyes and shake his head as rested his hands on her hips.

"And he wasn't going to kill you," she added.

"I think the death glares Shawn gave me beg to differ."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows

"We will see if I'm still alive next week after we tell him I knocked you up," he countered, moving a hand to rest on her stomach.

Maya shakes her head, "He's not going to kill you because I need you."

"I guess it's a good thing you need me then," he laughs causing her to smile and place a quick kiss on his lips. "Are you ready to start telling the world we are having a little one?"

Maya nodded, her smile growing wider as she placed her hand over his on her stomach. "I think we've waited long enough."

Josh nodded, agreeing.

"I can't wait for this little one to get here."

Josh returned her smile. "Me either."

 **XOXOXOX**

"Higher!"

Riley smiled, watching out the window as Lucas pushed their daughter on her swing. She knew they made the right decision moving right outside of the city so her children could have the backyard she never had growing up. She looked over at her son laying in his bouncer, staring up at one of the toys hanging above him.

"Aussie, what you say we go outside and join your sister and daddy before that crazy aunt of yours gets here?"

She walked over taking her son out of his bouncer before walking outside to join her husband and daughter on the beautiful sunny fall day.

"Mom! Look how high I am."

"Yeah," Riley smiled at her daughter. "I see. You're going really high," she told her before looking over her husband and smiling.

"Maya and Josh still planning on stopping by?" Lucas asked as he continued push his daughter.

"Yeah, they are going to stop by before they head down to Philly. She needs my help picking out something to post on her Instagram. I don't know but she is being very dramatic about it."

"Well she is a Youtuber so all that social media crap matters to her," Lucas shrugged, as the two walked over to the swing and watched their daughter continue to play on her swing set.

"Yeah," she agreed, as she gave her daughter a small smile when she yelled her name to get her attention before she went down the slide.

Lucas took her hand in to his, giving it a little squeeze causing Riley to look over at him.

"This is the life," Lucas murmured. "I missed this when I was away."

Riley gave him a small smile. "We missed you."

Lucas look over at Riley. "I miss you guys too," he told her, before looking down at his sleeping son. "Why don't I take him up to his room and put him into his crib."

"Okay," Riley agreed, carefully passing over their son to him.

She watched Lucas leave before looking back at her daughter and letting her play for a little while longer before calling her in at the sound of a car pulling into her driveway, knowing Josh and Maya had arrived. The two just made it inside to the sound of knocking and their front door opening.

"Knock. Knock."

Penny's eyes lit up at the sound of the voice before she took off running in the direction of it. "Joshy!"

"Penny," he yelled back with just as much enthusiasm, squatting down for the little girl to run in to his arms and pick her up for a bear hug.

"Come on, I have to show you my new Barbie house," she told him once he put her down and started to pull him in the direction of her room.

Maya smiled watching her husband with the small child, getting a glimpse of their future of what kind of father Josh would be.

"So what is so important you had to have my help?" Riley asked, grabbing her best friend's attention.

"I need your opinion on which one of these to post," Maya shrugged, holding up a folder and walking over to the dining room table. "I want to post one I just don't know which one and Josh and I don't agreed on it," she told her, taking out the content in the folder and laying them out on the table.

Riley looked at her best friend suspiciously before going to stand next to her and picking up what now she could see was photos. She gasped, as her free hand went to cover her mouth at the sight. Her eyes started to tear up at the picture of a white onesie with the words Baby Boing written in black on it with white and black stripped pants folded next to it and on one side a black beanie and on the other side a pink tutu with a matching headband with a note posted at the bottom with words saying "coming soon". She had her suspicions but seeing it confirmed her best friend was having a baby brought out a whole new set of emotions. "You're pregnant?"

Maya nodded, smiling.

"Nooo!"

"Yessss!"

"I knew it!" Riley shouted, pointing at her best friend before giving her best friend a big hug.

Maya laughed, knowing she couldn't hide anything from Riley.

"You're going to have a baby!"

"I'm having a baby!" Maya squealed back, two hugging again before she picked up one of the pictures spread out on the table.

Riley watched her best friend look down at the different pictures announcing her pregnancy, "How is Josh handling the news?" she asked, knowing her uncle was always vocal about not having children anytime soon.

Maya looked in the direction of the stairs her husband just went before answering. "He was shocked. Really shocked," she admitted, biting her lip. "It's a lot sooner than he would like. He wanted to be completely finished with school but he's excited we are having a baby. We both are. I know this baby wasn't planned like we wanted but he or she is going to be so loved. Riley, I'm having a baby," she smiled. "For real, like when people actually ask me if I'm pregnant I get to say yeah."

"You do," Riley laughed, knowing how many times Maya had to say she wasn't pregnant when people would ask. "And you and Josh are going to be amazing parents," she continued. "It's evident by the way you both are with Penny and Aussie. Does your parents know?" she asked, knowing both of them especially Katy have been vocal about Maya and Josh waiting to have children as well.

Maya shook her head. "No, I haven't told them yet. You are the first person outside of Josh who knows."

"You are going to tell them before you post it to the world, correct?" Riley questioned, looking down at the photos.

"Well, I was kind of thinking they could just see it on my Instagram like everyone else that way I don't have to hear my mom's mouth."

Riley's eyes went wide as she looked over at her best friend.

"I'm joking. Of course, I'm going to tell them in person before I announce it to the world," Maya laughed, playfully rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she smiled. "We are going to Philly tonight to tell Josh's parents and then when we get back we are going to tell my parents."

"Can I be there when you tell your mom and Shawn?"

Maya playfully rolled her eyes again. "Very funny. There is something else I need to tell you though-"

"Oh my God, you are having twins!"

Maya's eyes went wide, "What?! No. No twins. Just one baby."

"Oh," Riley frowned. "Then what?"

"Josh asked me to marry him-"

Riley scrunched her face, cutting her off, "I know there is such thing as pregnancy brain because I've had it but you and Josh are already married."

Maya chuckled, "I know-we know we are married but he wants to do the big wedding and renew our vows."

Riley narrowed her eyes in on her best friend. "But you are against it. You believe it is bad luck."

Maya nodded, "I know and I still am and that's why when we do this I don't want it to be on our actually wedding day but Josh really wants to give this to me and I know it will make my mom happy and it helps I know this great wedding planner who is going to give those two the wedding of their dreams," she smiled, nudging Riley.

"You want me to plan your wedding?"

"Well you are a wedding planner and a fantastic one at that and I was thinking we could film the process for my channel and it will give you some big promotion so what do you think?"

Riley looked at her best friend before a huge smile came to her face, "I would be honor to be your wedding planner-"

"And my matron of honor."

"And your matron on honor," Riley's smile grew bigger.

The two best friends hugged again, their eyes landing on the photos on the table.

"I can't believe you are having a baby."

"I know, me either," Maya smiled, resting her hand on her stomach. "It's crazy to think when I have this baby we both will be married and parents."

"It is."

 **XOXOXOX**

"Please let Uncle Josh and Aunt Maya have a good day too. And Grammy and Pappy, and Gigi and Poppy..."

Riley smiled as she tried to keep her eyes closed at her daughter's prayer of everyone in their family to have a good day tomorrow.

"In the name of Jesus Christ, amen."

"Amen," Riley repeated, her eyes glancing over at her husband to see him standing nervously in the doorway. She leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl."

"Goodnight, mommy."

Riley walked over to her husband her eyes questioning him what's wrong as she softly shut their daughter's bedroom door.

"Mrs. Ruth is on her way over."

"Why would Mrs. Ruth be on her way over here at this time of night?" Riley questioned and she could now see the fear in his eyes. "Lucas, you are scaring me. What is going on?"

Lucas swallowed before taking his wife's hands in to his.

"Lucas?"

"There has been an accident," he began causing Riley's to gasp and her eyes to go wide. "I don't know any details but Maya and Josh-"

"Maya and Josh?" Riley gasped, trying to pull her hands away but Lucas held on to them tighter.

Lucas slowly nodded, giving his wife's hands a squeeze. "They are at the hospital and your father called and told me we need to get to the hospital."

Riley felt her bottom lip start to quiver and the tears to fall from her eyes. She shook her head, "An accident?" she breathed out, heavily, as Lucas nodded again. "Lucas, Maya's pregnant...what if?" she started, shaking her head as her mind instantly going to the worst.

"Hey, stop. We don't know anything."

Riley nodded, wiping away her tears. "We need to get to the hospital."

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts. You'll find out in the next part if Joshaya will have a baby or not. Don't think because you read the reviews you know the answer because you are not seeing everyone's vote. Feel free to send me a pm if you want to chat. Until next timexoxo.**


	20. Life Changing Part Two

Thank you for your review/favorites/follows!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Life Changing Part Two**

Riley rushed in to Maya's hospital room, stopping in the doorway for a second to examine her best friend. She sees her best friend sitting up with her feet dangling off the bed, staring down at the ground as Katy sat next to her rubbing her back while Shawn stood at the foot of the bed watching the two, both looking heartbroken for their daughter.

"Maya," she gasped, grabbing the three's attention before hurrying over to her and wrapping her arms around her devastated best friend. Her father gave her what update he had on Maya and Josh when she arrived to the hospital and she knew she needed to get to her best friend's side as fast as she could.

Katy stood up going over to stand next to her husband, allowing Riley to take her place and sit down next to Maya to comfort her.

"We'll give you two a second," Shawn told them, knowing the two needed a moment alone before he led a hesitant Katy out of the room as Riley held a crying Maya against her chest.

"Maya?" Riley said, a moment after the two were left alone. "The baby?" she questioned, gently. It was the only thing her father didn't speak of or update her on when she arrived to the hospital. He told her, Maya looked to be walking away fine while Josh was fighting for his life but no mention of the baby.

Maya pulled away, her eyes going back to stare straight down at the ground, "The baby is fine," she answered. "They did an ultra sound and everything checked out okay and the heartbeat was strong. I asked the doctors not to mention anything about the baby to anyone because no one knows about the baby yet and I would rather them not find out this way."

Riley nodded, but couldn't help but noticed a little bit of harshness in Maya's voice when she was talking about the baby but chose not to speak on it. She knew her best friend just went through a dramatic experience and her husband was in surgery fighting for his life. She stared at her best friend, her heart breaking as her best friend lived out her worst nightmare. She feared so many nights while Lucas was away she would be in this position. He would get seriously hurt and she would be the one, pregnant and praying her husband would be okay. She wrapped her arm around her best friend, resting her head on top of her's.

"Josh is going to be okay."

 **XOXOXOX**

Topanga looked from her husband who was pacing back and forth in front of her to her mother-in-law sitting quietly, trying to not let her tears be seen. She could feel the tension and fear in the waiting room growing heavier and heavier every moment as they waited to hear if her young brother-in-law has made it out of surgery or not. She hated how it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. She needed something to distract her and everyone else from their fearful thoughts. She looked over at her son-in-law, sitting quietly looking like he was loss in his own thoughts, most likely scared for one of his best friends. "How's the military treating you?" she asked Lucas, softly, wanting to try to make light conversation and hoping to take everyone's minds off of the fact they were sitting in a hospital waiting room, waiting to hear if Josh was still alive or not.

"Great," Lucas answered, running one of his hand up and down his thigh.

"So are you going to stay?" Amy asked, surprising everyone she was paying attention to the light conversation trying to get started.

Lucas nodded. "I am. This is it for me and if I have it my way and they allow me, I would love to stay in the military until I retire."

Topanga gave him a small smile, surprised by his answer and wonder how her daughter felt about it as everyone turned their attention to Shawn as he entered in to the waiting room.

"How's Maya?" Cory asked, as he stopped pacing to look at his best friend.

"She is okay," Shawn answered as he took a seat next to Amy. "She has some bruising from the seat belt," he motioned around his shoulder. "And she is a little sore but other that she is perfectly fine at least physically. Emotionally, she is a complete mess. Riley is in there with her right now so hopefully she can calm her down."

"That's good," Topanga said, softly as everyone nodded.

"It is," Shawn agreed, swallowing, glancing over compassionately at the woman next to him, not being able to imagine what she was going through and how close he could have been sitting in her position. "Have we heard anything about Josh?" he asked, softly.

Topanga shook her head, "Not yet," she answered, offering a small smile as the tension and fear reappeared in the waiting room. Everyone went back to remaining quiet going back to their own thoughts and saying their prayers.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Do you want to talk about the accident?" Riley asked, carefully.

Maya closed her eyes as the tears still streamed down her cheeks. She shook her head. "I wasn't awake when it happened," she answered. "The last thing I remember is Josh taking my hand in to his and kissing it then I looked out the window and I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of..." she shook her head, closing her eyes again.

"It's okay," Riley comforted.

"No, it's not! Josh is fighting for his life and I'm perfectly fine."

"Josh is-"

"What if he doesn't make it, Riley?" Maya snapped, cutting her off.

"But he will."

"You don't know that! What if those are the final moments I have with him? I was asleep and I didn't get to enjoy those moments with him because I was exhausted because of this baby. This baby drained me of all my energy if I wasn't pregnant I would have been awake! And I could of..." Maya stopped herself, steadying her breathing as the tears continue to fall from her eyes.

Riley remained quiet letting her best friend unleash her anger and fears. She knew Maya still loved and wanted her baby but was upset at the moment and looking for something to blame.

"If he doesn't make it everyone is going to expect me to move on with my life. That will never happen. I will never love anyone the way I love Josh. I've never even dated another guy because it's always been Josh for me," she stopped, taking in a deep breath. "This baby," she said, laying her hand on her stomach. "Will never get to know it's father. Riley, he has to make it," she cried as her best friend held her again.

"Maya," Riley began, softly. "Right now, it's okay to have this anger and your fears of losing Josh but you have to remain strong and hopeful. You know with all of your heart, Josh is not going to leave you and the baby," she told her, trying her best not to let her voice show any fear. "He is going to fight to stay here so you two can live out all of the dreams you have and to see his baby born into the world and all the future babies you two plan to have."

Maya nodded, wiping away some her tears.

The soft knock on the door caught the girls' attention before it opened revealing a doctor who looked to be straight out of surgery. Riley's heart sunk at the expression on the doctor's face and she instantly reached over grabbing her best friend's hand as he walked towards them.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts. I'm tossing the ball back in to your court. Should Joshaya's baby be a boy or girl? And what should they name the boy or girl? So if you say boy then also leave a name like Noah or whatever your heart desire and why it should be their baby's name if you have a reasoning. I think Joshaya would name their baby something special to them but if you just think it's a cute name than that's fine too. I'm not set on them having a boy or a girl so that's why I'm leaving it up to you so leave me your vote with your name suggestion if you have one. Until next timexoxo.**


	21. The Grave

Thank you for all of your reviews/follows/favorites.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any mistakes/grammar mistakes

Enjoy!

 **The Grave**

"What is taking them so long!"

Everyone looked over at Amy who stood up from her seat and walked over to look out the waiting room window. "We should have heard something by now!"

Topanga's heart broke as she watched her mother-in-law and she tried to ease it some. "They will probably inform Maya first-"

"Why in the world would they do that?" Amy whipped around to look at Topanga.

Topanga frowned, looking at her husband for a quick glance before answering, "Well, Maya is Josh's wife," she answered, unsure of her mother-in-law's reaction.

"I'm his mother. I should be the first to know and Maya is his soon to be ex-wife."

"What?" the entire waiting room gasped at Amy's words.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked. "Where did you hear that from? Maya hasn't mentioned anything about her and Josh getting a divorce."

"Because they're not," Lucas spoke up from his seat.

"Oh what do you know you haven't even been here," Amy glared at Lucas. "A mother knows these things."

"I've been here enough to know you are wrong and I know for a fact Maya and Josh aren't getting a divorce."

Shawn looks over at the younger man before looking at the woman who was like a mother to him who is now an in-law, "I think Lucas is right. I see Maya and Josh multiple times a week and I've never seen any tension between the two with anything the two have been more happy and in love if that's even possible. I know Maya has been sick and stress lately but Josh has been at her side."

Amy shook her head at Shawn's words, "Believe what you want but I'm telling you, I know in my heart my baby boy was coming down to tell me that he is getting a divorce. I could hear it in his voice what he had to tell me was important, and he didn't want to say it over the phone that's why he was on his way down to see me."

It was Lucas's turn to shake his head, "With Maya? I think if they were getting a divorce they wouldn't travel together to announce it. Maya definitely wouldn't make that trip with Josh to be there and I also know for a fact that's not why they were coming to visit you"

Amy shrugged as Shawn began to speak but stopped himself as everyone held their breath at the sight of the tear-stricken blonde with her mother and best friend at her side.

Maya could feel the tension in the room as everyone's eyes landed on her. She glanced around room as everyone quickly glanced away once they noticed her eyes on her before hers landed on Shawn who gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Did you hear anything?"

Maya looked over at her mother-in-law and swallowed as she felt Riley's hand start to rub her back comforting.

"The surgery went okay, and they've done their job now it's up to Josh," Riley answered for her best friend. "They are moving him to his room and then a few of us at a time can go and see him."

"But I'm going first," Maya spoke up, swallowing. "Alone," she told everyone as strong she could, shocking even the brunette next to her before going over and sitting in a chair on the opposite of everyone.

"Don't," Cory warned his mother before she could say or do anything. "You need to stop while you are ahead of yourself. The last thing you want is for Josh to wake up to a complete mess between you and Maya," he continued, making his mother quietly retake her seat.

 **XOXOXOX**

Riley stood back, watching her best friend walk down the hall with the doctors towards her uncle's hospital room. A huge part of her wanting to break her best friend's request and chase after her.

"She is going to be okay."

Riley turned to face her husband.

"She's strong, and she is going to be strong for both her and Josh and their baby."

Riley nodded, remaining quiet. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, burying her head into his chest. "She is living out my worst fear."

Lucas pulled away, narrowing his eyes in confusion on his wife.

"I envision myself in my best friend's position so many times and seeing my best friend live my fear out..." Riley began but shook her head, closing her eyes to stop herself from crying. Now was not the time to cry. She needed to be strong. Her husband was perfectly fine standing right in front of her. She was going to go to bed tonight with his arms wrapped around her. "I always feared I would get the call and I would be sitting next to your hospital bed praying or even worst the knock on the door."

"Riles-"

"I want you to quit the army."

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya kicked herself for telling everyone she wanted to be alone the first time she sees Josh. Now, she was wishing more than anything she had Riley at her side. She listened to the doctors as much as she could and thanked them when they stopped in front of Josh's room. She closed her eyes, preparing herself before she pushed the door open and felt the tears return when she opened her eyes at the sight of her pale husband hooked up to all kind of machines. She covered her mouth to fight back the sob before slowly making her way over to him as she tried to steady her breathing. She stopped in front him taking in every detail before she gently grabbed her husband's cut up hand, shocked by the cold touch. It was usually her cold small hands being warmed up by his large warm hands. She gripped his hand tighter while her other shaky hand went to carefully stroke his face, wondering how she was standing perfectly fine, and he was lying in the hospital bed fighting for his life. "Josh," she croaked, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "You need to wake up because I need you. Our baby needs you. I can't do this without you so please wake up," she demanded, softly.

She closed her eyes, as her tears rolled down her cheeks, and she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She pulled up a seat next to his hospital bed while her hand never let go of his. She remembered the doctor saying something to her about talking to Josh so that's what she was going to do.

"Me and the baby are perfectly fine, so we are just waiting for you," she told him, softly. "I got to hear it's little heartbeat again today. It was 144 which could mean our worst nightmare may be coming true and all the old wise wives' tales are still pointing to us having a girl but the good news is I am still craving potato chips which still means we have hope it's a boy but then again I wouldn't count on it because this girl is draining what little beauty I have out of me," she chuckled. It died down as she continued to stare at her still sleeping husband. She sat back and her tears returned when she realized Josh wasn't awake to rebuttal and tell her how beautiful she was. She swallowed as her eyes stayed on her husband, and she started to dwell on the fact she may never hear his voice again, "I got mad at our baby and took out my frustrating of not being awake on it," she told him as the thought of her turning out be like Kermit popped in to her mind. She shook her head, forcing all the bad thoughts away. She needed to stay in a positive place. She needed to focus on the good things and all of the good memories. "Do you remember our first date? We got up dressed up because it was Valentine's Day also better known as your birthday and you wanted make it special but when we got to the restaurant it didn't feel like us, so we got up and left and ended up in our fancy clothes in your dorm room eating taco while watching Marvel movies on your laptop," she laughed. "And I told you, I'm going to be your Valentine for the rest of your life," she murmured as a new set of tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I didn't mean..." Maya shook off that thought and refused to let her mind go back there no matter how much it wanted to. She was going to have to fight and remain strong for him. "I was thinking about our honeymoon when we went to that waterfall near Philly," she smiled as the memory flashed through her head.

 _Josh helped Maya down the rocks as the two made their way closer to look at the waterfall._

 _Maya took in the breath-taking beauty of nature around her, from the waterfall to the tall trees and rocks around the lake to the sounds surrounding her from the waterfall and birds chirping around them. She was amazed by the beauty and wondered how they could be the only two there but wasn't about to complain about it. She loved that small fact. The two were finally finding time to take a honeymoon and being alone with her husband in this place was a dream._

 _"This is beautiful," she couldn't stop herself from stating the obvious as the two came to a stop. She felt her husband's eyes on her as she kept looking forward. "And don't even think about making one of those cheesy lines agreeing while looking at me."_

 _Josh smiled, chuckling. "But it's the truth. You are beautiful and I'm a lucky guy to be married to someone who is as beautiful as you are and takes my breath away in more ways than one."_

 _Maya blushed, smiling, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist instead of coming up with a comeback and the two stood in silence, taking in the beauty around them. "I wish we could go swimming and make out underneath that waterfall."_

 _"Why can't we?"_

 _"We are in our clothes and we don't have-"_

 _"So."_

 _"So..." Maya began but stopped at the site of her husband taking his shirt off. She was the one who was usually more daring and needed to be pulled back in. "Are you serious?"_

 _"Yeah," Josh smirked at her, throwing his shirt at her._

 _Her mouth dropped opened as she watched her husband strip down to his boxers._

 _"You coming?" he asked as he made his way in to the water._

 _Maya watched her husband, amazed before stripping down to her underwear and joining him in the water. The two getting to do what she wanted and more. She wrapped her legs around Josh's waist as her around wrapped around his neck after their long make out session under the waterfall._

 _"Do you remember what happened one year ago today?"_

 _Josh frowned as he tried to remember what the exact date was._

 _"It's July 29th."_

 _Maya answered reading his mind with a smile before Josh shook his head as it hit him what today was._

 _"Oh God," Josh laughed, remembering it had been exactly a year since the two snuck off to Shawn's cabin and the two took their relationship to the next level._

 _"Yes, it's been a whole year since you deflowered me."_

 _"I thought it was the beginning of my last days on Earth because Shawn was going to kill me when we got back."_

 _"And yet, you are still here and not only are you still here but you are a married man."_

 _"I am," he confirmed, taking her hand into his and kissing her wedding band. "Do you know what the best decisions I've ever made was?" he asked, before warming up her hands between his two._

 _Maya smiled, giving him a knowing look as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. "I don't know, what?" she pretended not to know his answer as her eyes shined of love into his._

 _"Going to NYU," he answered, wiping the smile off of Maya's face and causing her mouth to drop open._

 _"Jerk," Maya whacked his shoulder causing him to laugh._

 _"Here me out," he chuckled, grabbing her hand and wrapping her arm back around his neck as Maya furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Me deciding to go to NYU made this happen sooner than it would have if I didn't go to NYU," he motioned between the two._

 _Maya titled her head, staring into his eyes. "So you are saying even if you didn't go to NYU this still would have happened?" she asked, signaling between the two of them_

 _Josh nodded, staring back lovingly into her eyes. "Someway. Somehow. The universe would have gotten us together. Our someday was going to happen even if I didn't go to NYU. I just know it because you are my destiny, my forever, and even when I go you will always be with me. What's happening between us and what we have can't die and I'll always love you. Nothing can change that. Nothing can change the way I feel about you not even when it's my time to go. We are the real deal, and we are meant to be together forever. I'm just happy I get to live and die knowing I get to love you and my life changed for the better the day I got to call you mine."_

 _Maya smiled, staring lovingly into her husband's eyes. "I love you so much," she told him, pulling him in for a heated kiss._

 _"I love you the same," he murmured against her lips._

A small smile came to Maya's face as she remembered the trip. It may have not been a dream honeymoon and only been a short trip to the outskirts of Philadelphia but she didn't care as long as she was with Josh _._ "I loved that trip almost as much as I loved our trip to Paris and I know what you are thinking and I said almost. Do you remember when we were booking the Paris trip and all the back and forth we went because you wanted to get me a ring because you felt after three years of marriage I should have one."

 _Maya walked over, smiling. She wrapped her arms around her husband from behind as he sat at their desk, staring at the computer._

 _"Are you sure?",_

 _Maya laughed, pulling back to tilt to look her husband in his eyes. "Yes. Do you not want to?"_

 _Josh turned in his chair. "It's not that I don't want to and I know this a dream trip for you but it's a lot of money and I think we could put it towards something else."_

 _"A ring?" Maya said, knowing where Josh was going with this. He wanted Maya to have a diamond ring._

 _"Yes," Josh answered as matter-of-factly._

 _Maya smiled, feeling touch Josh felt so strongly in wanting to spend their money on her. She sat down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "That is really sweet of you. I know how much you want to get me a ring but I'm okay with just my wedding band. I love my wedding band. I don't need a diamond ring. I can't take that with me when I go but I can take your love and all the memories we make like this trip to Paris unless you don't want to go then-"_

 _"It's not that I don't want to go. It's just this trip is costing us a fortunate, but we've saved and worked hard for it and are being smart about it by going at one of the cheapest times of the year and we are only spending four days there-"_

 _"And one of those days happened to be my birthday."_

 _Josh sighed, staring in to the blue eyes he would do anything for. "I just want to make sure before we book it and can't go back you want this trip more than a ring."_

 _Maya stared into her husband's eyes, "Josh, I just want you," she murmured. "I don't care if we go on the trip or if we get a ring. Yes, the trip is a dream come true and a ring would be nice but when it comes down to it, I just want your love."_

 _Josh smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before turning in his chair and moving the mouse to click book now causing a huge smile come to Maya's face. "No going back now."_

They went on the trip and had the time of their lives. She will always remember spending her twenty-first birthday in Paris in front of the Eiffel Tower with her husband. She glanced down at the newly placed diamond ring on her left finger. Josh placing it on her finger just a short week ago.

"Josh is a fighter. He was born a fighter."

A voice came from behind her, knocking her out of her thoughts and memories. She turned to see her brother-in-law and the man who was like a father to her before Shawn came into her life.

"He came into the world fighting."

Maya slowly nodded as she watched Cory pull up a chair next to her before going back to stare at her husband. The two remained quiet, praying the man in lying in the hospital bed in front of them would wake up. "Your mother hates me, doesn't she?" Maya asked, breaking the silence. "I could feel the tension in the room when I walked in and I know I made her upset not allowing her to come back with me."

Cory forced a small smile, shaking his head. "No, she doesn't hate you and I know deep down she knows she would be the same way with Dad. She just wants to see her son."

Maya nodded again. "I just needed to see him myself."

It was Cory's turn to nod. "Everyone understands. You are his wife," he said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Josh and I aren't getting a divorce if that's what you are trying to hint at. Josh and I have never once even thought about getting a divorce the five years we've been married."

Maya felt her heart stop at the sound of the machine once making a beeping noise every time her husband's heart beat was now making loud flat line beep. She started feel herself panic, "What's happening?" she breathed out as she watched in horror as the nurses and doctors rushed in around her. "Josh!" she cried out when she felt Cory wrap his arms around her and start to pull her out of the room. "Let me go! Josh!" she yelled as the doctors tried to revive her husband. "Josh!"

Her screams echoing down the hospital's hallway.

 **This chapter was based on the song "The Grave" by Thomas Rhett and if you have not heard that song what are you doing? Go and listen to it. I had give out today's date a shout out since it's marks two years since Ski Lodge Part 2 has aired and since Sabrina has released "On Purpose"! Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Feel free to send me a pm. Until next time xoxo.**


	22. A Test

Thank you for all the love and support. Today has been like one of the best days for me when it comes to music. Both my idols Sabrina and Carrie Underwood released amazing songs! You should check them out if you haven't.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **A Test**

Katy found her daughter fast asleep in a chair pulled up next to her son-in-law's bed. Maya was gripping Josh's hand as she leaned over fast asleep with her face resting on his arm. She knew there was no way her daughter was comfortable sleeping like that. Maya hadn't left Josh's side since the scare four days ago where they thought they were going to lose him. Katy closed her eyes to fight back her tears. She still couldn't get seeing her daughter so distraught and her screams out of her head. She shook her head, saying a little prayer for her son-in-law before walking over to her daughter, carrying coffee.

She gently laid a hand on Maya's shoulders to wake her causing Maya to jump up. She winced, apologizing as her daughter's hand went over her heart. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Maya glanced over at her still sleeping husband before nodding and looking back at her mother.

"I thought you could use some coffee."

It was Maya's turn to wince as her stomach instantly turned at the smell of coffee that was now in her face before she knew it she found herself leaning over emptying her stomach out in the garbage can. She wanted to curse every woman who's morning sickness went after the first trimester because her seemed to be sticking around along with always being exhausted.

Katy's eyes went wide in surprised. She had been having her suspicions lately but this pretty much confirmed it. "Do you have something you need to tell me?"

Maya glanced over at her mother as she walked into the bathroom to rinse out her mouth. Her mind flashed back to the same question Shawn asked her before they revealed they knew about her marriage. This time she knew her mom wanted her to reveal her pregnancy but unlike last time when she admitted the truth right away this time she didn't plan on making it as easy. She didn't want to tell anyone she was pregnant until Josh was awake so instead she walked back over and turned her attention back on her husband, squeezing his hand.

Katy sighed, pulling a seat up next to her daughter. "You know, our apartment is three bedrooms?"

Maya looked back over at her mother questioningly.

"Maya, sweetie, things in life change. You should know that," Katy eased, resting a hand on her upper back. "We got a three bedroom apartment because at one time Shawn and I thought about having a baby," she continued, surprising Maya with the little fact. Katy nodded, "A year after Shawn and I got married I wanted to have another baby. Shawn was okay either way, so we tried but it didn't happen. We tried for over a year and half then I found your marriage license and I took it as a sign we weren't meant to have a baby. Then the more I thought about it, babies are a lot of work and with you getting married, I knew it meant it was only a matter of time before we would be having grandchildren," she finished with smile. "Grandchildren I could love and spoil and give them back to their mommy and daddy."

Maya gave her mom a small smile staring at her for a moment as if she was trying to read her feelings. "Are you disappointed?"

Katy looked at her daughter, curiously.

"About me having a baby? I know you wanted me to wait."

Katy gave her daughter a small reassuring smile as she took her hand into hers. "Maya, you were eighteen when you got married and still in high school but now you are twenty-three years old woman. You are still young, but you've been married for almost five years, you are a hardworking woman who loves her career, and a good wife. I'm proud of the woman you have become and I think you are going to be a wonderful mother to my grandbaby," she told her bring a smile to Maya's face as tears started to run down her cheeks "The baby may be a shock to us but it doesn't mean we don't want it or aren't going to love it. It doesn't mean Shawn and I aren't excited to be grandparents because we are. I know Shawn is going to be so happy when he finds out and I'm happy," she told her, squeezing her daughter's hand before resting one on her daughter's stomach. "But this baby is not calling me grandma," she added on with a laugh.

Maya chuckled, shaking her head as she wiped away her tears. "We will have to come up with a cool grandma name."

"We will," Katy laughed, agreeing. "How far along are you?"

"Fourteen weeks," Maya answered. "Josh and I found out last month, but we wanted to wait before we told anyone. We wanted to get use to the idea of having a baby ourselves and get pass the miscarriage rate mark before we told anyone," she paused, frowning before continuing, "I wasn't taking care of myself like a pregnant woman should. I was on antibiotics which is why I'm pregnant because it canceled out my birth control and I had no clue I was pregnant for first two and half months of my pregnancy. I started to feel fine but then I started to get sick again and I assumed I wasn't completely over my sickness and I would have a glass of wine and a few drinks here and there. I was just worried something would happen and..."

"You don't have to explain for wanting to keep the pregnancy between you and Josh. Lots of women don't realize they are pregnant and drink wine," Katy comforted, remembering how scary it is to be pregnant. "I can tell you, Shawn and I want to help you and Josh anyway we can. I know the last thing you ever pictured happening would be this," she tossed her hand up pointing around the hospital room. "But we want to help you."

Maya nodded, pressing her lips together as her eyes glanced around the hospital room.

Katy nodded, "You and Josh can come and stay with us for however long it takes," she continued. "You two can take your old bedroom and the office is turning into our grandbaby's room either way. If you stay with us or if you don't stay with us because we plan on kidnapping that baby as much as we can," her mother teased, making Maya smile. "But I think you really should think about staying with us. It will make your life so much easier and less stressful. Your apartment doesn't have an elevator to get up to get up to the third floor and getting Josh up and down those stairs won't be easy especially the further you get in your pregnancy. Plus, just getting him up and down to the stairs to your bedroom in your apartment."

Maya nodded. She knew it wouldn't be much longer until she really started to pop. "I don't want to make any decisions until Josh and I talk."

Katy nodded, hugging her daughter. "That's understandable. I can't wait to meet my granddaughter."

Maya raised an eyebrow, "Granddaughter? We don't-"

"Oh, sweetie," Katy cut her daughter off, grinning. "I'm going to tell you what your Gammy told me. Karma is coming to get you."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, causing Katy to chuckle.

"Daughter like mother, baby girl. Daughter like mother."

Maya cringed, hoping her worst fear wouldn't come true. A daughter just like her.

 **XOXOXOX**

 _Maya looked down at the photos, amazed. Never has she ever felt she looked more beautiful than the pictures Josh took of her in the park for a lookbook. "I don't know why you won't let me give you credit for your photos."_

 _"I like people thinking I do nothing but live off of you and your money."_

 _Maya rolled her eyes as she picked up another photo to look at. "Really? You are huge reason I am where I am and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I'm pretty sure people say I'm waiting for you to become a big shot lawyer, so I can sit around and just be your trophy wife."_

 _Josh smirked seductively, "Trophy wife?"_

 _"Mmmhmm," Maya nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"Good thing we don't buy into those comments," he said, placing a quick peck on her lips._

 _Maya nodded again, before turning her attention back on the photos. "You do know though you are really talented and would make a great photographer."_

 _Josh glanced down at the picture in her hands before shaking his head. "You make it look like anyone can take photos, your gorgeous, hot and sexy and just look at you."_

 _Maya rolled her eyes again. "Stop, I already married you, so I don't need compliments," she said, blushing. "And I'm being serious. I love your photos. I always feel pretty in them."_

 _Josh chuckled, "I'm glad you do but I like it but only as a hobby. I don't think I want to make a career out of it."_

 _Maya nodded, understanding. "Because you want to be a big shot lawyer."_

 _"You bet," Josh nodded, wrapping his arms back around his wife. "I just gotta go and find me that trophy wife you were talking about."_

 _Maya's mouth dropped open, and she went to whack him to only have him catch her hand and pull her even closer to him. He rested his forehead against her. "I don't need a trophy wife. I got something better. I have you."_

 _Maya smiled._

 _"You are all I need."_

 _"You are all I need too."_

Maya lifted her husband's hand, kissing it as she heard the soft footsteps come closer to her before stopping. She turned to see her mother-in-law and took in a deep breath.

"I know you haven't eaten anything and you are probably really hungry. I can sit with him while you get something in your stomach," she offered, nervously.

Maya stared at her mother-in-law for moment as she heard the hesitation, almost fear like in the older woman's voice. It was the first time the two were alone, and she felt the tension return but found herself nodding.

She knew she needed to get some food in her stomach for her and baby, and it would also be the perfect time to get some work done thanks to Shawn for getting her MacBook from her apartment and bringing it to her while his mother kept him company. She stood, bending over to softly run her hand over his cheek, "Just so you know," she began talking to her mother-in-law but keeping her eyes on her husband. "Josh and I are fine. We weren't fighting or planning on getting a divorce," she told her before turning to face her mother-in-law, "I love your son more than I love anything in this world," she continued softly, fighting back tears as Amy nodded. She looked back at Josh and placed a quick kiss on his forehead before stepping back and allowing Amy to take her spot. "I don't blame you though...for believing some of the comments because I've read some comments that's made me questioned things about myself and if it wasn't for Josh I would have believed them myself."

Maya didn't wait for Amy to respond as she grabbed the things she needed and left Josh's room. She decided to go straight to the cafeteria to have some alone time. Some time to breath and have a moment to herself. She grabbed herself a simple turkey and cheese sandwich with a bag of chips and a bottle of water not wanting to test her stomach before sitting off in the corner of the cafeteria all by herself.

 **XOXOXOX**

Riley went looking for her best friend after being shocked not finding her in her uncle's room. She couldn't believe her eyes when she found her alone in the cafeteria with her face buried in her MacBook. She walked over to her, "Whatcha doing?"

"Putting the finishing touches on this video," Maya began, not even looking up at her best friend. "I need to get it up tonight and then I have to go and buy a new camera because it was in the car," she said, shaking her head. "But I need to get a new one and set it up in some quiet corner and film this sponsor video that's due-"

Riley stared at her best friend, stunned, not believing what was coming out of her mouth. She was really worried about work at this moment. "Maya, stop," she said cutting her best friend off.

Maya finally looked up at her best friend. "What?"

Riley shook her head. "Maya, I think your subscribers will understand if you don't post a video. You are at a hospital while your husband has been in a coma fighting for his life."

"You don't think I know that!" Maya snapped, slamming shut her MacBook before glancing around the cafeteria, thankful there weren't many people in there. "But, this is our lively hood," she began again, more quietly this time but still strongly. "I have to keep putting out videos to keep us a float. Josh and I have been smart for the most part with our money but Josh isn't going to be going back to work any time soon and this is most likely going to delay him from graduating and taking the bar test. We have a baby on the way. I can't take a break. I need to keep working because my husband and my baby need me to keep things under control!" Maya took in a deep breaths and let them out slowly, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Riley gave her best friend a small smile as she took a seat. "It's okay. I know you are stressed out but Josh and especially the baby needs you to be as least stress as you can be, given the circumstances. The last thing Josh needs is to wake up with you in the hospital bed next to him."

Maya bit the inside of her mouth before slowly nodding her head. "I just want him to wake up."

Riley nodded, rubbing her best friend's back, "We all do."

"I miss him, Riley," Maya cried, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I miss his voice. I miss the feel of his arms wrapped around me. I miss him kissing my forehead. I miss sleeping in our bed next to each other and waking up in his arms. I miss him so much."

"He is going to wake up and you are going to get to experience all of those things again and more."

Maya nodded, wiping away her tears and the two sat in silence before Maya got a good look at her best friend and narrowed her eyes in. "What's wrong? Besides the obvious with Josh. Something is wrong with you."

"You don't need any stress-"

"What's wrong?" Maya asked, cutting off her best friend. "Even with everything going on, I still can handle being there for my best friend and it will give me a break from worrying what's going in my life."

Riley sighed.

"Riles, what's going on?"

Riley took in a deep breathed before confessing what was going wrong in her life. "Lucas and I are having...I guess what you could call our first big disagreement as a married couple."

Maya's eyes went wide as she remembered how hard it was when her and Josh's had their first disagreements as a married couple.

"I think this could be our first huge fight as a married couple that really tests our marriage."

"What is it about?"

Riley swallowed, "I want him to leave the military. I want him home and safe with us and not have to worry, but he loves it and doesn't want to quit but I don't know if I can do another deployment or spend another day worrying about him when it comes to his job. What if Lucas and I don't make it? What if this is what breaks us up for good?"

"Riles you are going to make it. Josh isn't in the military, so I can't put myself in your shoes when it comes to that but I can put myself in your shoes as a wife. I can tell you I worry about Josh too. It's natural to worry about your love ones. My mind has gone crazy thinking the worst when Josh has been ten minutes late from work. This is just one of those tests you are going to pass and you are going to have a lot of tests in your marriage. I've been there with Josh. When my career took off it was hard for him to swallow. Right now, I am the breadwinner in our relationship. He felt it lessen him as man when we all know that's not true, but it is the way he felt and we talked about it and worked through it that's what you and Lucas need to do. You and Lucas just need to sit down and talk about this. Put everything out on the table and work through it."

Riley sighed before nodding. She knew her and Lucas needed to talk but had a gut feeling their conversation wasn't going to go smoothly. "You're right. We need to talk about it."

 **XOXOXOX**

"How is she?" Lucas asked, taking Riley's hand into his once she sat down next to him in the waiting room.

Riley shook her head, sighing. "She is holding up. She is trying to be strong but I know she is exhausted and scared and I just want to help."

Lucas pressed a soft kiss on the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. "You being here and showing your face is helping her."

Riley gave him a small smile. "Where is everyone?"

"Topanga and Cory are in with your grandma visiting Josh."

Riley nodded, and the two fell into what would usually be a comfortable silence but now there was the big elephant in room with them that neither one wanted to really discuss but Riley knew they wouldn't be able to keep running from it. The two were going to have to sit down and really discuss Lucas's career. This was a wake up call for her, and she needed it to be a wake up call for him.

"Before you say anything," Lucas began, knowing where his wife's mind was. "I love my career. I'm proud of my career. I know it can be dangerous and I know with everything that is happening with Josh, it is sending your mind wild but what is happening with Josh has nothing to do with my career. It actually shows it doesn't matter how dangerous my career is. Accidents happen to anyone. Everyone is at risk. It doesn't matter what job you have."

Riley furiously shook her head, "You're not getting it! You purposely put yourself at more risk. Lucas, this isn't about just you. You are a husband and a father, and we need you at home safe instead of willing to put your life on the line. This was a wake up call and you aren't getting," she glared at her husband before getting up and leaving him alone in the waiting room, She didn't want either one to say something they would later regret.

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya sat carefully at the edge of her husband's hospital bed, running her hand through his hair, "I'm thinking of going brunette for at least the rest of my pregnancy and maybe keeping it dark for a little after the baby is born. I just can't imagine sitting in a salon chair for the hours to get my hair done when I'm the size of a house or having a newborn. I'm not really into the long roots look and I know if you were awake right now you would tell me you don't care what my hair looks like or you would try to be a smart ass and say it's going to be like you are with a whole new woman," she chuckled to herself before shaking her head and going back to sitting quietly.

She sat for just a moment longer, just running her hands through his hair before sighing and standing up, not sure what to do with herself before finally just pulling back up her chair like she had been doing the past week. She held his hand in her, placing a soft kiss on it. She gave his hand a little squeeze before closing her eyes for a moment and that's when she felt the tiniest weak squeeze. She opened her eyes wide, watching for any moment when she saw the slightest movement.

"Josh?" she leaned in closer to her husband. "Can you hear me?" she felt her heart pound against her chest as Josh's eyes slowly opened and stared into hers. "Josh?" she said, shakily, watching as her husband took in a few deep breaths.

"H-hi Gorg-gorgeous," he breathed out, unsteady.

She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Hi," she cried.

"It's good to see you," Josh croaked, giving her hand a weak squeeze.'

"Yeah," Maya breathed out, smiling as the tears continue to run down her cheek. "It's good to see you too," she told him, kissing his hand before standing up, bending down to kiss his forehead. "I love you so much. I have to go and get a doctor and tell them you are awake. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Maya," Josh forced out, stopping her before she could even move an inch from him. "You? Baby?"

Maya smiled, "I'm fine. Our baby is fine," she told him, taking the hand she was holding and placing it on her stomach. "We are both fine," she reassured him.

Josh gave her a small weak smile but Maya could see the light in his eyes.

"I'm going to be right back, okay?"

Josh slowly nodded.

Maya bent down placing a quick kiss on his lips, "I love you," she told him, before walking out of the room and finding a nurse to let her know her husband was awake.

Maya stepped back when Josh's doctor and team came in to check on him. She felt relief wash through her entire body knowing her husband was awake and would be okay.

 **I'm sorry this chapter was more on the boring side but please leave me a review with your thoughts. It would mean the world to me and feel free to send me a pm if you would like to chat. Until next timexoxo.**


	23. Answers

I'm so sorry for the long wait! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes

Enjoy!

 **Answers**

"How has the baby been treating you?"

Maya looked up, surprise to see her husband was awake and his eyes staring down at her. "Am I hurting you?" she asked, noticing how much of her body was snuggled up to his and started to pull away.

Josh frowned, pulling her back with all the strength he could. "Never," he answered. "It will never hurt having you this close to me."

Maya smiled, staring lovingly into his blue eyes.

"And I'm high on drugs so if you were hurting me I wouldn't feel a thing."

"Josh," Maya winced, causing Josh to chuckle.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Now, how has the baby been treating you?" he asked again.

"Good," Maya answered, glancing down at her stomach. "It was like the baby knew it had to be good because I've only gotten sick a few times. I still feel exhausted and want nothing more than sleep the day away, but the baby has been really good."

Josh nodded, "That's good," he said, staring at his wife.

"Yeah," Maya agreed with a slight smile.

Josh sighed, keeping his eyes on Maya.

"What?" Maya asked, confused, as to why her husband now looked upset.

"You aren't lying to me because of the accident, right?"

"What?"

"You would tell me if something was wrong with the baby?"

Maya narrowed her eyes, wondering where this was coming from. "Yeah, I would tell you," she assured him, but still saw the skeptical look in his eyes. "Josh, I promise nothing is wrong with our baby," she told him, resting her hand on her stomach. "The baby is fine."

Josh remained quiet, staring into his wife's eyes before slowly nodding. "Okay."

Maya nodded, "Okay."

 **XOXOXOX**

Josh watched his wife walk out of the room and couldn't help the overwhelming feeling she was hiding something from him. Something was off and he knew it. There was something going on with her, and he was going to find out the answer. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he was shocked to see a hand waving in front of his face. He looked up to find his niece staring at him, "Hey niece."

Riley raised an eyebrow at her uncle as she pulled up a chair, "You looked like you were really loss in your thoughts?"

Josh frowned as he slowly nodded before staring over at his niece who was his wife's best friend and probably knew some answers.

Riley tilted her head, confused at the look on her uncle's face. "What?"

"Has Maya said anything to you about the baby?"

"Yeah, " Riley answered, hesitantly.

"What has she told you?"

"She told me everything is fine, why? Is it not?"

Josh shook his head, shrugging. "Were you in the room with her when they told you everything is fine?"

"No," Riley frowned, answering hesitantly. "Why do you think something is wrong?" she asked, wondering where her uncle was going with this.

"I don't know."

Riley took in a deep breath, "I think she would tell us if something was wrong."

"Something is off with her. I can feel it and I can see it."

"Josh, I believe her when she says your baby is okay. She has been planning on what is best for you guys."

Josh slowly nodded again, waiting a moment before speaking. "When she first told me she was pregnant it was the further thing I wanted at the moment," he admitted, softly. "I knew a baby would change everything and things I wasn't ready to change and didn't want to change and I didn't handle it the best, but now I can't imagine going back to life without the idea of a baby coming. I can't imagine going back and not seeing Maya's bump grow, finding out if it's a boy or girl, and picking out colors for the nursery, and arguing over the name because you know we aren't going to agree on one."

Riley smiled, remembering Maya's fear about Josh and how she reassured Maya. "You are going to get to do that."

Josh returned her smile. "I hope so."

 **XOXOXOX**

"Your husband will need to be in a wheelchair for at least six to eight weeks, maybe even a little longer depending on his healing process, and after that he will be on crutches while his leg continues to heal. He will need to have physical therapy along the way. Now, the stitching down his abdomen will need to be clean with water. Don't use hydrogen peroxide or alcohol. It will slow down the healing process. It's hard to give an exact date when your husband will be back to new. It just all depends, but he will be. We will have a packet with all the information you need on how to clean and take care of your husband's wounds, and a nurse can show you before your husband is discharged."

Riley could see her best friend's mind trying to take in all the information she could while adding up the months and how far along in her pregnancy she would be. At least that's what she hoped it was. If she was truthful her conversation with her uncle has her a little worried.

Maya smiled at the doctor when he stopped talking, "Okay. Thank you."

The two watched the doctor walk away before Maya peeked inside Josh's room to find him asleep with Amy sitting in a chair watching him. Maya bit her lip before deciding to walk in the opposite direction the doctor went. She knew her best friend was slowly falling behind her. She found herself outside, breathing in the fresh air, before finding a little wall not far from the entrance to sit on.

"Everything okay?" Riley asked, quietly. "You know what I mean."

Maya nodded.

"The baby is okay, right?"

Maya frowned at being asked for the second time that day. "Yeah, the baby is perfectly fine. It's still making sure I know it is coming by straining me of energy and making me nausea."

Riley nodded.

Maya stared at her best friend knowing where this was coming from, "Josh said something to you."

Riley nodded again.

Maya sighed, "He knows I'm tense, and he is assuming it's about the baby, but its not."

It was like a light bulb went off in Riley's head. "Things between you and my grandma are still intense?"

Maya slowly nodded. "I know she is still upset with me for being his wife at this moment, because she wants to be the one calling the shots when it comes to Josh, and it doesn't help she thinks Josh and I are getting a divorce when it's nowhere close to the truth. She doesn't even know I'm pregnant and I know things are about to become more complicated because I just know she wants and expects Josh to come and stay with her, so she can take care of him."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know," Maya sighed. "What if that is what is best for him? What if I can't care for him the way his mother can?"

Riley had to roll her eyes at her best friend. "Quit doubting yourself. You love Josh and you are going to take care of him perfectly fine. You haven't left his bedside since he has been here. Have you talked to Josh about what he wants to do?"

Maya shook her head. "My parents offered for us to come and stay with them while Josh recovers."

"That would be good," Riley agreed, knowing it would take some pressure off of her pregnant best friend. "It closer to your home and it will be easier with it being one floor, and there's an elevator to their apartment so you don't have to worry about stairs."

Maya nodded before sighing.

"You look exhausted."

"I am," Maya confirmed. "This baby makes me crave sleep like no other. I just want to be at home in bed with my husband lying next to me."

Riley nodded, knowing how she felt. She would give anything to be happy and next to Lucas

"I'm grateful Josh is okay."

"He is and soon your wish will come true because he will be home, in bed, lying next to you."

"Yeah," Maya slowly nodded. "How are things with you and Lucas?"

"The same," Riley shrugged. "We haven't really had a chance to discuss it. I think it's going to be an elephant in the room until one of us breaks."

Maya shook her head, "Riles, you can't-"

"I know," Riley cut her off, knowing where she was going. "I know Lucas and I need to talk about it, but right now we are on opposite sides of the road, and as of right now I don't know how we are going to meet in the middle."

Maya felt her heart break for her best friend. She wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder and laid her head on top of her best friends. The two remain that way until she saw her father walking towards them.

"I'm going to go check on Josh," Riley said, standing up to leave so the two could talk alone.

"So, your mother mentioned something about you and Josh coming to stay with us after he gets out of the hospital."

Maya nodded, "Yea, it would be easier for Josh with there being no stairs and an elevator and just extra help for him, but I haven't talked about it with Josh yet, so I don't know how he will feel."

Shawn took his her turn to nod. "Well...we would love to have you and Josh stay with us while he recovers-but no funny business," he told her, holding up his pointer finger.

Maya playfully rolled her eyes as a smile came across her face. "You don't have to worry about that, because between Josh and his recovery and me and my morning sickness I'm sure it's going to be hard for to find a time..." she stopped speaking when she noticed the look on Shawn's face. "What?"

"You just said morning sickness."

Maya's eyes went wide as she realized her confession and could kick herself for telling not only her mother, but now her father without Josh. She can now only hope he won't be too mad at her for her slip ups.

"Are you...?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah."

Shawn's eyes soften at Maya's confession, "You're having a baby," he said, still amazed at the fact her was becoming a grandfather.

A small smile came to Maya's face as she nodded. "Yeah, Josh and I are having a baby."

"Wow," Shawn breathed out.

"Yeah," Maya laughed. "You're going to be a grandpa."

Shawn nodded, smiling, "Congratulations," he said, pulling her in for a hug. "But we are going to have to come up with some cool grandpa name."

Maya shook her head, laughing. Her parents couldn't be more meant for each other.

 **XOXOXOXO**

Maya let out a huge breath of relief as she filled in Josh about the tension going on between her and his mother. She stared at her husband waiting for his reaction as he frowned, narrowing his eyes in

"So," Josh breathed out, dragging the o, "What you are saying is you were being mean to my mom?"

Maya pouted her lip out, wincing as Josh smirked, "Josh!" she pouted, causing Josh to chuckle.

"I'm kidding," Josh laughed. "She'll get over it," he promised, lacing their fingers together.

Maya wasn't convinced. "I hope," she sighed. "I don't want her to hate me. Surprisingly, she has always been supportive of our relationship and marriage."

"She doesn't hate you," Josh eased. "It's just hard for her to not come first in my life and be the one to take care of me. The accident was just a reminder. She'll get over it and move on. She loves you and she knows how much I love you."

Maya smiled. "We need to talk about something else."

Josh raised his eyebrows.

"My parent offered for us to come and stay with them while you recover, but we don't have to if you don't want to, but there is an elevator to it and everything is one floor and Shawn said they'll go and get a bigger bed for my old room, so we don't have to sleep on my twin bed and my mom and Shawn will be there."

"Done."

"Josh," Maya sighed. "We have to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Your mom may offer the same thing."

"And we will thank her for her offer, but our home is in New York and staying in New York is what is best for us, and she is more than welcome to visit."

Maya took in a deep breath. "Are you sure? I'm sure we can figure out something if you want to stay with-"

"Maya stop. Staying with your parents is what is best for our family."

Maya slowly nodded. "Okay."

Josh nodded as well, "Okay."

Maya pressed her lips together before biting her bottom lip "And just so you know they know I'm pregnant." she winced.

Josh chuckled, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "Well let's hope Shawn doesn't kill me while we live with them for getting you pregnant."

 **I know this wasn't the best and I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get back in the mindset of writing, but please leave me a review with your thoughts and suggestions, ideas, etc. Also this is the FINAL time I'll be asking for questions for Riley and Maya's Q &A, so please leave me your questions in a review or pm me about anything you want to know about the two or their perspectives on things that has happened or they want to happen in the future. Maybe something that you wouldn't get an answer from reading the story or whatever your heart desired to ask the two. The more I get the faster I can get that chapter up. I still love chatting so feel free to send me a pm. Until next timexoxo.**


End file.
